The Vice
by istharneko
Summary: .NejiHina/30 Vicios.
1. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_Hate me, hate me, if they want you to break me,  
love is for the weak and the restless.  
_

_The vice - Sonata Arctica

* * *

  
_

**1**._ Vergüenza: _Sensación humana de conocimiento consciente de deshonor, desgracia o condenación.

**&**

Recuerdo aquella vez tal como si fuera hoy.

Entró al baño cuando yo ya me había aseado, tomándome por sorpresa. Pasmada, no reaccioné.

Y sin poder hacer nada, sus ojos me escrutaron cuando mi toalla cayó al suelo. Su vista recorrió por entero mi anatomía y se posó en mi cabello húmedo, en mis ojos perlados abiertos por completo. Vi como descendía por mi pálido cuello y seguía avanzando por mis pechos desnudos, goteando por el agua que dejaba caer un mechón de mi pelo; mi abdomen, mi pubis cubierto de suave bello oscuro, mis muslos, mis piernas temblorosas.

Sus pupilas opalinas me absorbían y me sentí, por primera vez en mi vida, ultrajada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no sentir más aquella mirada, intentando no mirar directamente a sus ojos, aquellos que me robaban mi esencia, mi pureza, mi inocencia. Cuando al fin mis piernas reaccionaron, tomé la toalla del suelo y salí corriendo del cuarto de baño, blanca como las baldosas a mis pies.

Sólo cuando llegué a mi cuarto caí al suelo de rodillas y lágrimas cayeron por mis lacrimales; enrojecí. Aún sentía cada pequeña parte de mi piel en sus pupilas. Él había sido el único en verme así, algo que sólo reservaba para Naruto-kun.

Por un momento, había sido suya; sólo suya.

**&**

Entré al baño para bañarme, pero jamás esperé encontrármela allí.

Se sorprendió al verme y su toalla cayó al suelo; sus ojos me miraban con una honda sorpresa.

Admiré demoradamente aquellas gotas transparentes en su cabello, bajando por su cuello y sus pechos, recorriendo su vientre plano. Admiré sus muslos bien torneados, su intimidad, aquella reservada sólo para el elegido.

¿Dónde quedó aquella niña frágil? Se veía tan hermosa, tan mujer, tan salvaje con su cabello cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro; como una presa asustada siendo observada por su cazador. Despreciada siempre por todos, sumida en el dolor. ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes en sus ojos, cómo me pasó tan desapercibido el hecho de que ella sentía tanta tristeza?

Fue en ese momento cuando una vergüenza inmensa se apoderó de mi ser, y enrojecí. Tuve miedo de que me hubiese descubierto, de que se hubiese dado cuenta, dejando desnuda mi fachada de dureza. Pero ella sólo atinó a agacharse, tomar la toalla del suelo y marcharse corriendo; como si yo jamás hubiese estado allí.

**&

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Nuevo fic Neji/Hinata, aunque esta vez no seguirá un orden especifico, sino que serán viñetas. En total treinta de diversas temáticas (muchas de ellas +18) con ellos dos como protagonistas. Espero que las disfrutéis, ¡muchísimos saludos! ^_^


	2. Venganza

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

"_Perdí el control al soltar el tiempo__  
__Siento el miedo de tus ojos desaparecer__  
__Perdí el control al bailar en el viento__  
__Las mariposas capturadas ahora están crucificadas__  
__Buenos días, Sr. Temor."_

_(Shinkoku Lose control - L'arc en Ciel)

* * *

_

**2.** _Venganza: _Satisfacción que se toma del agravio o daño recibidos. Es un acto, que en la mayoría de los casos, causa placer a quien la efectúa, debido al sentimiento de rencor que ocasiona el antecedente factor.

**&**

Su cuerpo tembloroso se contorsionaba en espasmos; su rostro tenía un tinte mate y expresión de doliente. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Qué debía estar soñando, cuáles serían sus temores, sus más terribles miedos? A él no le importaba lo más mínimo; eran preguntas vanas y sin respuesta.

Como un predador, se había colado en la habitación de su prima con intenciones desconocidas. Por ahora sólo la observaba, callado, tenso, repasando mentalmente todas las partes de su plan. Un plan que le llevaría hacia su venganza.

Hacía pocos días que Hinata padecía de gripe, dolencia que había hecho enfermar a media Konoha en menos de una semana. Cuando ella cayó enferma, vio surgir su gran oportunidad. No había podido en el examen chunin, pero ahora su esfuerzo no sería en vano.

Entrada la noche, había salido de su habitación y entrado al cuarto de su prima en total silencio, sin ser descubierto por ninguno de los miembros del Souke. No por algo era llamado el genio de los Hyuuga.

Y ahora estaba allí, sólo admirándola en silencio. Respiraba tranquilamente, de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro suspiro, y su piel se tornaba más cetrina. Le haría un favor matándola.

Sin perder más tiempo, había tomado una de las almohadas esparcidas por la habitación y, situándola sobre su rostro, había apretado hasta asfixiarla. Ni siquiera sintió piedad cuando esta levantó las manos y aferró las que sujetaban la fina tela. Sus gritos eran ahogados por la densidad con la que apretaba.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la excitación embargándolo, y poco a poco, percibió como su prima dejaba de oponer resistencia. Sin un solo ruido, retiró la almohada de su rostro y volvió a observarla. Su mano se acercó a una de las impolutas mejillas, y la acarició lentamente, notando la tibieza y suavidad de aquella piel.

Salió de la habitación dejándolo todo en orden; nadie tenía por qué sospechar de él. Desde aquel intento de asesinato en el examen, cuando ella tenía doce años, se había comportado como un modelo a seguir; amable con sus primas y con todo el Souke.

Se introdujo en su cuarto, y se acostó en su futón. Al fin podía descansar tranquilo.

**&**

Despertó casi a las cinco de la mañana, embargado por una sensación desconocida hasta ahora. Tanteó entre sus sábanas, y descubrió algo que no le pasaba desde hacía tiempo: Una polución nocturna. Notó como seguía levemente erecto, los latidos que sentía en su miembro denotaban el orgasmo que había tenido en su inconsciencia.

Y entonces lo recordó: Había soñado con ella.

Que le hacía el amor, que se refregaba contra ella insanamente; y cuando se derramaba, ella no reaccionaba, simplemente ya no estaba más. Un escalofrío le recorrió, y un espasmo de terror hizo que se quedara mudo, quieto, absorbido por aquella sensación de malestar que comenzaba a asolarlo. El vaho salió de su boca, como blanca bruma en la noche.

Aferró las mantas antes de que unos dedos congelados tocasen una de sus manos, y cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando oscuros cabellos avanzaron hasta aferrar sus pies. No quería ver, no quería saber.

-Neji-onisan… -Susurró una voz de ultratumba a su oído. El frío era insoportable.

Y de alguna manera, sintió que Hinata, su fallecida prima, siempre estaría con él.

Incluso hasta volverlo loco.

**&

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, yo aquí vuelvo, como veis, con otra nueva entrega de este fic, espero que os guste. ¡Muchísimos saludos! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Flordezereso** y **Okashira Janet** por sus reviews, y a**Hazumi-Uchiha** por poner la historia en sus favoritos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Amor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Estabas allí…  
Sonriendo en mis brazos por todos esos años". _

(Moon on the water – Beat Crusaders)

* * *

**3.** _Amor:_ Sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo.

**&**

Y sí, porque en cierta forma le gustaba verla de aquella manera después de hacerle el amor, con aquellos ojos blancos entreabiertos y suspirando dulcemente; sus mejillas rojizas viendo como él, desnudo, observaba el sol salir.

Ella siempre se levantaba y avanzaba hacia la ventana, acariciando levemente su espalda. Y él no podía negar que eso le encantaba. Tampoco podría negar que adoraba que le encantaba ver el amanecer con ella, y luego escaparse por la ventana para que su tío no lo viese. Después de todo, si se enteraba de que se estaba procurando a su hija, le desollaría vivo.

Con el transcurrir de los meses, se había transformado en una rutina. Una rutina que sin embargo le gustaba sobremanera. Y ambos sabían que eso estaba prohibido, completamente vedado a ambos; pero sin embargo, noche tras noche lo repetían, volviendo a ser esclavos el uno del otro.

Vicio, pasión, locura, éxtasis. No importaba lo que fuese, porque cuando se entregaban olvidaban lo demás; las ataduras, los lazos familiares no existían. Eso era todo lo que él y ella eran cuando se corrompían, cuando se extasiaban; primos, amigos, amantes: Familia.

¿Pero qué importaba lo demás cuando ambos se complementaban a la perfección, cuándo una y otra vez, acudían el uno al otro en busca de caricias?, ¿Qué importaban las palabras ajenas cuando aquella necesidad que sentían era sin reservas, cuándo el deseo superaba con creces a lo demás?

Cuando se querían entregar todo; absolutamente todo.

Puede que no lo supieran en ese entonces, pero en el día a día, el sexo se había convertido en algo más.

Porque aunque él recordaba la calidez de su piel a cada momento, que rememoraba los momentos que pasaban juntos entre sueños, que sólo le gustaban esos amaneceres porque los veía con ella.

A pesar de que ella le recordaba a cada segundo, que creía verle en cada camino cuando paseaba por los bosques, que le admiraba en silencio mientras veían el amanecer, a pesar de recordar los momentos en que ambos tomaban sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

A pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba, esas cuatro letras que le daban sentido a todo.

**&**

**Nota: **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo estáis? Vengo de nuevo con una entre de _"The Vice"_. Me ha encantado recibir vuestros reviews, me halaga que os estén gustando estas pequeñas viñetas (espero que las que sigan también os gusten ^_^). Bueno, ¿qué tal os pareció este capítulo?, ¿Bien, mal, pasable? Estaba escuchando una canción romanticona cuando lo escribí, así que salió de esa manera, je. También he de decir (para quien se moleste en leer esta notita), que el contenido irá variando. Habrán capítulos oscuros, románticos, dulces, etc… En fin, me despido, ¡un gran saludo a todas! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**SweetHyuuga, Flordezereso, Star Flowers, Akasha, Miyako_Hyuuga1912**. También a las lectoras que agregaron la historia a sus favorites y a alertas. ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Sumisión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"¿No te das cuenta?  
Te odio a ti hijo de perra"._

(Odio - Natch Scrach)

* * *

**4.** _Sumisión:_ Sometimiento de alguien a otra u otras personas.

**&**

Siempre la arrodillaba. Le gustaba que se la lamiese despacio, lentamente, sin prisas. Subiendo y bajando sus manos, masturbándole, mientras su boca succionaba y su lengua rozaba su glande, presionándolo.

-Vamos, lámela. –Hablaba él arrastrando las palabras, con aquella mirada de desprecio

Obligada, coaccionada a hacerlo, sin ninguna opción de deshacerse de esa carga. Así se sentía la mente de ella. Se marchitaba día a día, iba puliendo aquello que él le enseñaba todos los días; el arte del amor, el sexo.

Se preguntaba todos los días de qué servía, por qué se veía sometida a aquella tortura. No le gustaba, dolía cuando él sujetaba su cabeza y aquel líquido pegajoso y caliente se derramaba por sus labios, dolía cada vez que la punta de su miembro le rozaba la campanilla.

Lágrimas de dolor de retenían en sus ojos. ¿Por qué, por qué? Era su pregunta, eterna, inexorable. Definitivamente no le gustaba, nunca le había gustado. Sólo la torturaba, la usaba y la tiraba; jamás la satisfacía. ¿Dónde estaba Neji, dónde estaba aquel primo amable y cariñoso de cuando eran pequeños?

Él había dejado de existir, y nunca se detuvo a mirarle, a siquiera darse cuenta.

Hasta que un día, pronunció las palabras mágicas:

-Te odio tanto, Nii-san.

Y él simplemente sonrió macabramente.

-Lo sé, mi esclava. –Pronunció, poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba-. Es un sentimiento mutuo.

**&**

**Nota: **Ei, ¿qué tal? Me vino la inspiración de golpe, y tuve que escribir esto. Siento si es un poco fuerte. Igualmente, nunca vi un NejiHina que tratara este tema. Siempre veo que el que odia es Neji, y creo que Hinata también tiene su derecho, y pensé en lo que hace que ella le odie a él. Espero que no os haya disgustado. ¡Saludos a todas! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Artemisav, Akasha y LennaParis.** También por las alertas y favoritos. ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Dolor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Hay quien nos habla de, si hay provocación,_

_van desde el más pringao, al juez y al monseñor"._

(Violación - Reincidentes)

* * *

**5.** _Dolor:_ Sentimiento de pena y congoja.

**&**

Cómo una pequeña flor deshojada, aquella vez la descubrió llorando en un rincón, sin querer que nadie la viera. Parecía que una tormenta acabara de asolar su rostro, cubierto de lágrimas; nunca la había visto llorar así. Hinata siempre guardaba sus lágrimas para los momentos en que nadie la veía, pero aquella vez no fue así.

No se atrevía a hablar, pero sus marcas lo delataban todo, y un estudio de sus puntos vitales con mi Byakugan resolvió todas mis dudas; e inflamo nuevas.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuve que dejar que aquello le pasara? ¿Por qué a ella? Se supone que yo era su protector, que debía estar allí para que nada malo le ocurriese. Sentía la culpa correr por mis venas.

Su padre jamás sabría aquello; ni lo sabría. Se echó a mis brazos, tomándome de la cintura con fuerza; yo simplemente la reconforté, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Por qué, Neji-Niisan? –Sus lágrimas manchaban la tela de mi camisa-. ¿Por qué?

Callé, no quería obligarla a hablar. Mis puños se cerraron, y mis uñas se clavaron en mis palmas. Ni siquiera noté el dolor. Siguió llorando hasta que se calmó, y cuando observé sus ojos de nuevo, noté que su mirada estaba vacía.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? –Pregunté entonces. Mi voz sonaba serena-. ¿Quién fue el maldito, Kiba, Shino, Naruto? Mataré a cualquiera de ellos.

Ella me miró horrorizada y calló un rato; nuevas lágrimas escurrieron por sus lagrimales. No esperaba que me respondería de la manera en que lo hizo.

-Fue padre, de nuevo.- Ni siquiera tartamudeó cuando habló, simplemente me quedé helado-. Sólo deseo… que él muera.

**&**

En los meses venideros, no hablaron más de aquella situación, pero por extraño que parezca, el líder del clan Hyuuga enfermó de un extraño mal. Tosía sangre en las esquinas de la casa, y su debilidad era tal, que quedó convaleciente en su lecho; su lecho de muerte. Nadie pudo descubrir de qué se trataba.

El día de su muerte fue inevitable, y sólo dos personas quedaron en el cementerio al terminar el funeral.

Un hombre y una mujer, tomados de las manos y sonriendo.

-Gracias, Nii-san. -Habló la figura femenina.

-Haría cualquier cosa por usted, Hinata-sama.

* * *

**&**

**Nota: **Ei, jajaja, aquí estoy de nuevo (soy como una olla express (?)). Supongo que pensaréis: Qué pesada, volvió a actualizar. Supongo que volvió a darme un arrebato de inspiración y volví a ponerme a escribir como loca. Esta vez fue algo un poco angustioso para mí y para la población en general, aunque a veces no hay venganza más digna que quedarse callada (al menos es lo que le toca a la mayoría de las niñas). El tiempo acaba haciendo pagar a ese tipo de hombres.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Flordezereso.**

¡Hasta mañana, hoy supongo no actualizaré más xD!


	6. Porno

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Andaba haciendo dedo por ahí cuando llegaste con el jeep, decidiste parar  
Nunca me podía imaginar con quién me iba a encontrar,  
una prima lejana,  
qué fuerte te pusiste, yo no sé que comiste  
ahora que te veo bien ya no me quiero bajar"._

_(Prima lejana - Los auténticos decadentes)  
_

* * *

**6.** _Porno:_ Obra literaria o artística de carácter obsceno.

**&**

Ella, su sola imagen le pone. Sus curvas, sus pechos, su sola belleza en un motivo para que se le ponga dura. Ha tenido que alquilar esas cintas que sólo ve Naruto, ha tenido que joderse a sí mismo para tratar de aliviarse. Pero esa sensación no se va. Ella sigue en su mente, y aún cuando ve los rostros de esas mujeres del vídeo, imagina su cara en ellas, y se ve él con ella protagonizándolo.

Mientras se masturba, no puede evitar pensarse lamiendo esos pechos, recorriendo sus pezones con su lengua, marcándole el cuello, como un animal en celo, recorrer con sus manos sus piernas, estimular su intimidad, lamer hasta el último rincón de ese cuerpo digno de Afrodita. Entrar en ella y arrancar su virginidad, derramar hasta la última gota de su semen en ella.

La quiere aunque sea su prima. La quiere porque no le importa pecar. La quiere poseer porque sabe que está prohibida. Ha sido tentado, y quiere que caer totalmente en sus redes. Porque la desea. Algo le interrumpe en su discurso mental. Es su puerta correrse, y los pasos de una figura femenina entrando a toda prisa.

-Neji-ni… -No le ha dado tiempo de apagar el vídeo, ni siquiera de cubrirse con el pantalón. Adiós a su imagen de buen chico. -Joder. -¿Eso lo ha dicho ella?

-¿Joder? –Eso digo yo, ¿Quién se esperaría esa expresión por parte de la princesa de la casa?

El objeto de su deseo, la razón por la que alquila esos vídeos porno; ella está allí y ha dicho joder. Ha soltado un taco. Adiós a su imagen de una linda y sumisa Hinata.

De repente se pone muy roja, como cuando se está a punto de desmayar al ver a Naruto. Pero en vez de caerse redonda, hace algo totalmente sorpresivo.

-¡Qué se supone que haces? –Mi objeto de deseo estalla en carcajadas y se va de la habitación, no sin antes decir:- Nunca lo esperé de ti, primo.

Él se queda de piedra, totalmente descorazonado. Se le acaba de bajar, ya se sabe el qué. Cabe decir que él tampoco lo esperaba de ella.

Lo que Neji Hyuuga no sabe, es que su prima se ha tenido que ir a dar una ducha fría en cuanto ha salido de la habitación. Después de todo, no todos los días descubres por error a un chico masturbándose.

* * *

**&**

**Nota: **La canción del principio me hizo una gracia tremenda. Diría que casi me caigo de la silla mientras escribía, y la cosa es que me recordaron a Neji y Hinata (los protagonistas de la canción), así que me inspiré en ellos para hacer esta pequeñísima escena. Por cierto, añadí algunas cosas al capítulo anterior, ya que pensé que le faltaba algo. Bueno, nada más. ¡Saludos! ^_^


	7. Labios

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Dale a mi boca,  
El sabor de tu boca, anda  
Quítame el miedo  
Estoy confundida"._

_(Alejandra Guzmán - Labios de fuego)

* * *

_

**7.** _Labios: _Cada uno de los rebordes exteriores carnosos y móviles de la boca. Órgano del habla.

**&**

La toma de las manos, la acaricia, le besa los pómulos, los párpados... Con ese beso desnudo, carente de calor, carente de todo sentimiento, con el único fin de ver como reacciona, como se siente, cuántos suspiros salen de su boca, cuántas palabras ininteligibles llegan a sus labios.

¿Cuánta pasión se esconderá tras ellas?, ¿Qué camino habrá de recorrer para que a esa muchachita se le escape alguna palabra pasional, o al menos atrevida? Pero sin embargo, ella se mantiene callada, sin escape, sabiendo que si se mueve, él la dejará marchar, no irá tras ella...¿Cuántos besos necesitará él para que ella suelte una sola palabra de amor?

-Hinata-sama, ¿por qué no habla, qué le pasa?- Pregunta sosegado, sin embargo no hay respuesta; él no la espera.

La sigue besando... Las mejillas, la nariz, la frente,para finalmente sellar sus labios con los de ella, en un dulce beso que se corta cuándo la chiquilla lo separa suavemente.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces?- Pregunta él, sorprendido por lo que ella ha hecho.

-Ne-Neji Oni-san, ¿Po-Por qué me be-besas? -Pregunta con una mirada decidida-. ¿Por qué siempre me besas a mí, por qué no a otras chicas?

El chico se queda callado un rato, para luego decirle pausadamente:

-Porque eres la persona a la que he elegido -le responde, con una sonrisa amable-, porque eres a la única que quiero besar.

Hinata se sonroja más al escuchar esas suaves palabras. Siempre le ha gustado su amabilidad, es el hecho por el que le comenzó a gustar, es por lo que le deja besarla. Sin embargo tiene dudas, y quiere saber todo lo que hace quiere saber

-¿Besaste a otras chicas, Neji-niisan? -Pregunta de nuevo, con curiosidad y algo celosa. Pensar que otras han rozado esos labios le crea un gusto amargo en la lengua.

-Sí.-Hinata enmudece al oír su respuesta, colapsada por todo tipo de sentimientos contradictorios-. Pero jamás probé unos más sabrosos que los suyos, Hinata-sama.

Entonces ella sonríe, y ambos vuelven a fundirse un profundo y ansioso beso.

**&**

**Nota: **Sorpresa, otra actualización. ¿Qué tal, cómo os va? Espero sinceramente que muy bien. Yo estoy demasiado cansada por hoy, pero mañana habrá más, no lo dudéis, je. En fin, saludos a todas y gracias por vuestros magníficos reviews. Me encantan y me animan muchísimo. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Akasha, Star_Flowers, Black_sky_666** y **Artemisav**.

¡Hasta mañana ^_^!


	8. Húmedo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?  
Y poco a poco te tocas…  
Tengo un concierto de gemidos,  
de escucharte volverte loca…__"  
_

(Sábanas mojadas - Zion)

_

* * *

_

**8.** _Húmedo: _Ligeramente impregnado de agua o de otro líquido.

**&**

Ella no puede evitar verle de nuevo en sus fantasías. A pesar de la ducha fría, esa extraña excitación que la lleva a humedecerse parece volver con más intensidad. Piensa en él: en su trabajado torso cuando se quita la camisa en el entrenamiento, en su rostro terso y atractivo, en su piel bronceada por el sol del verano, en su cabello largo y sedoso cuando ondea con el viento.

Si no fuera una chica tímida, probablemente babearía, y probablemente se tiraría encima de él para violarlo. Pero se contiene, porque no quiere que él la descubra.

Sabe que por ser su primo le está prohibido; sabe eso y mucho más. Pero no puede evitar que ese deseo vuelva a ella con más ahínco, una y otra vez. Y una y otra vez la hace pecar, la hace humedecerse, y sin poder evitarlo, vuelve a introducir sus dedos entre sus bragas, moviéndolos con ansiedad, buscando dar placer a esa parte tan íntima de su anatomía.

Recostándose sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos introduce una y otra vez sus dedos en esa estrecha cavidad, estimulando lentamente su clítoris, según la urgencia que la invada.

La dominan las ganas de sentirle a él, pero aunque no le tiene puede volver a verlo masturbándose de esa manera en que lo ha visto antes, moviendo su erecto miembro de arriba abajo en su mente; porque le ha espiado tantas veces que no puede contarlas.

Puede imaginar esas manos suyas en su cuerpo, puede verse a sí misma proporcionándole placer. Besándose, estimulándose el uno al otro, cayendo rendidos de placer después de una sesión de sexo; puede imaginar tantas cosas que si alguien entrase en su mente, no diría que Hinata Hyuuga es su dueña.

**&**

Para Neji Hyuuga, entrar al cuarto de su prima es lo más normal del mundo, pero lo único que quiere esta vez es pedirle disculpas por su anterior comportamiento: Porque no todos los días entras a la habitación de un chico y lo pillas _"haciendo eso con el amigo"._

Él piensa que quizás el anterior comportamiento de su prima ha sido por haberlo visto de esa manera. No quiere que le cuente a su padre que él es un pervertido, porque probablemente lo echaría de casa. Sabe que su prima sigue siendo la tierna, inocente y virginal chica de siempre. También sabe que jamás se le tiraría encima para violarlo –como probablemente haría Ino-, al igual que sabe que su prima no tendría esos pensamientos con él.

-Umm… Ne-Neji-Ni-Nisan… -Desde la puerta de su cuarto, donde está parado, puede oír una especie de gemido ahogado-. Umm… S-Sí, ya llego…

Inocente de sí, el chico abre la puerta sin siquiera sospechar lo que va a encontrar.

-¿Hi-Hinata-sama? -Tartamudea al ver… Al ver… ¡Dios! Su prima… y… y… ¡En esa pose, y sus dedos ahí, y se le ve todo! Un momento, ¿puede ser que "eso" haya vuelto a alegrarse?-. ¡Oh!

Un hilillo de sangre se escurre por la nariz de Neji, para acabar en una profunda hemorragia nasal. Pero él no lo nota. En sus ojos perlados sólo puede ver una imagen: La de Hinata-sama dándose placer a sí misma. La morena lo ve, entre avergonzada y sonriente, notando el abultado pantalón de su primo.

-Ne-Neji-Nisan… Tu nariz está sangrando. –Dice, cubriéndose y levantándose de la cama-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

En el séptimo cielo, el chico sale de la habitación sin siquiera recordar que es lo que iba a hacer en un principio. Se dirige a su habitación; esta noche, no va a necesitar películas porno, porque los recuerdos de Hinata-sama haciendo _"eso"_ se han grabado en su mente con nitidez.

Y es que a veces, las cosas que menos piensas que sucederán, son las que antes pasan.

**&**

**Nota: **Ei, ¿qué tal va la vida? (aquí yo, como Pedro por su casa) En fin, aquí está la continuación de "Porno", a petición de Star_Flowers. Creo que como este tampoco mostró nada interesante, haré una segunda continuación(recuerden que yo también soy una pervertida). Por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias para los vicios, así que ya sabéis, si queréis que escriba sobre algún tema en concreto, sólo pedidlo. ^_^

¡Saludos a todas, y muchas gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Star_flowers, Miyako_Hyuuga1912 y Flordezereso.  
**

¡Hasta la próxima ^_^!


	9. Deseo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Hoy es noche de sexo, _

_voy a devorarte nena linda,_

_Hoy en noche de sexo, _

_Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía."  
_

(Noche de sexo - Wisin y Yandel feat Aventura)

_

* * *

_

**9.** _Deseo: _Acción y efecto de desear. Objeto de deseo. Impulso, excitación venérea. Anhelar algo con vehemencia.

**&**

No podía más. La había visto de nuevo jugando con aquellos suaves dedos suyos, y otra vez su miembro estaba erecto, observando como ella se daba placer, se contoneaba en su cama; y de nuevo se imaginaba como aquellas caderas podrían acogerlo tan suavemente, como el erotismo de aquella niña acabaría por quitarle la poca razón que le quedaba.

¿Por qué ella, de entre todas? Una vez en su habitación volvía a verla, se imaginaba que ella le sonreía y le incitaba a cometer los actos más ilícitos, las cosas más inimaginables.

Y esa noche pasó lo impensado, lo que Neji jamás creyó. Se acostó, como todas la noches. Mañana tenía entrenamiento, y hacía días que no rendía como se suponía que debería hacerlo. Eso se debía a las horas de desvelo que le provocaba el deseo por su prima; aquello se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

Apagó la luz de su mesita de noche, y cerró los ojos. Y entonces sintió la puerta abrirse. Pensó en activar su byakugan, pero entonces reconoció aquellos pasos y como un peso leve se situaba a los pies de la cama.

Aquel frágil cuerpo avanzó a gatas por su cama, sentía el contoneo de sus caderas, y la sangre pulsando continuadamente en su miembro, ahora erecto. Y volvió a imaginarla, aquel cabello largo y sedoso, aquel tono rojizo que adquirían sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba, aquella sensualidad que expiraba cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

En su cama, ella estaba en su cama, allí; y lo peor es que él ya no podía controlarse. Por eso, sin dar tiempo a la figura para apartarse, se levantó de la cama y cayó encima de ella.

-Ne-Neji-Nisan… -Un grito ahogado salió de esos labios que tanto anhelaba-. ¿Qué haces?

Neji frunció el entrecejo, frustrado. Ella le provocaba tanto con esa vocecilla asustada, con esa inocencia que no parecía tener cuando se masturbaba. Hinata-chan, sin duda ya no era una niña, y él lo comprobaría en ese mismo instante.

-¿Sabes cuánto me provocas con ese tartamudeo tuyo? –Preguntó, lanzándose a sus labios y devorándolos ferozmente, como un lobo sediento de carne.

Al principio ella le detuvo, haciendo presión con sus manos en sus hombros, y no dejándole entrar en su boca, pero al intentar gritar que parase, él pudo adentrarse en la humedad de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua y empezando un beso voraz, que los dejó a ambos sin aire. La excitación corría por el cuerpo de ella, sus bragas se humedecían sintiendo la dureza en el pantalón de su primo. Descargas eléctricas corrían por su clítoris y su estómago, haciendo que su ansiedad se incrementase, y su excitación se hiciese más patente.

Cuando él comenzó a refregarse contra ella sintió su corazón exaltarse, y si intimidad latir con fuerza. Sin dudarlo mucho, ambos comenzaron a besarse sin control, mientras Neji sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas, como si temiese que pudiese escaparse en cualquier momento.

Hinata suspiró, intentando liberarse de sus ansias. –E-Estoy tan mojada. –Susurró entonces al oído de su primo, a lo que éste suspiró roncamente.

Sabía que ella había dejado de ser inocente, pero no le importaba; y casi lo había comprobado. Sin importarle nada más, bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica, sujetando las dos de ella con una sola. Cuando sus dedos recorrieron su entrepierna y se adentraron entre sus bragas, Hinata ahogó un gemido de placer.

-Umm… Neji Ni-san. –Mordió su hombro cuando él adentró más sus dedos en ella. Él volvió a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez más bruscamente que la anterior vez, mordiendo levemente el inferior.

-¿De quién es, Hinata-sama? –Susurró roncamente a su oído-. Dígalo.

-Só-Sólo tuya Ne-Neji-Nisan.

El Hyuuga sacó sus dedos y comenzó a subir por su vientre, pero sin embargo, algo interrumpió abruptamente aquella diversión. Unos pasos invadieron el pasillo, y una voz conocida sonó:-¡One-san, date prisa!, prometiste venir a dormir a mi habitación esta noche. -Aquellos pasos se alejaron, quizás del cuarto de Hinata.

-Qué pena. Yo quería que te quedaras a dormir conmigo. -Susurró Neji en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. Parecía fastidiado.

-Otro día será. -Pronunció Hinata, dándole un corto y casto beso en los labios.

Dicho esto, Hinata se liberó de las manos de su primo y se puso de pie. Él notó como se tocaba el cabello, probablemente arreglándoselo después de aquel pequeño revolcón que finalmente sólo llegaba a rollo de besuqueos y tocamientos.

Y lo tremendo del asunto, es que cuando Hinata salió de la habitación, ambos pensaron lo mismo:

_"¡Hanabi, eres una cortarollos de primera!"_

**&**

**Nota: **¡Nuevamente aquí! Realmente, me he propuesto actualizar todos los días con uno o dos capítulos, y espero cumplirlo. ¿Qué os ha parecido este? Sería la continuación de Porno y Húmedo. Y luego me supongo que vendrá otro, je. ¡Bueno, espero que realmente os haya gustado!

¡Saludos a todas, y muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer mis ideas pervertidas!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Akasha, Artemisav, Star flowers y Okashira Janet.  
**

¡Hasta mañana ^_^!


	10. Fastidiar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Ayúdeme doctor, _

_estoy enfermo, sólo pienso en sexo _

_y por las noches no duermo."  
_

(¿Qué me pasa doctor? - El Chivi)

_

* * *

_

**10.** _Fastidiar:_ Enfadar, disgustar o ser molesto a alguien. Causar asco o hastío. Aguantarse, sufrir con paciencia algún contratiempo inevitable.

**&**

Hacía tanto calor, tanto estúpido calor desde hacía unas semanas… Y es que desde que ella entró a su cuarto en medio de la noche y la tuvo entre sus brazos, la había estado deseando en silencio. Porque no llegó a sentirla del todo suya, y él quería eso y mucho más.

Tantas miradas furibundas que no llegaban a nada, tanto deseo reprimido, tantas noches de verdadero calor. Podría decirse que realmente ella se había convertido en una obsesión. Una dulce y tentadora obsesión que no quería dejar de saborear.

Pero ya no se iba a refrenar por más tiempo, quería tenerla; ya.

Aquella noche se deslizó hasta su habitación en el más completo silencio, asegurándose de que Hanabi no se encontrase con ella. Una vez se estuvo seguro que ella se encontraba acostada, se introdujo sigilosamente en el cuarto de su prima.

A tientas, recorrió el espacio que le separaba de su cama y se apoyó en esta. Su fino oído captó algunos suspiros por parte de ella; notó que estaba durmiendo. Pero no importaba, él se encargaría de despertarla.

En la oscuridad, tanteó su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Estaba tan caliente y suave. Se posicionó encima de ella, y apartando el oscuro cabello que cubría la cara de su prima, rozó sus labios con los de ella, contorneándolos con su lengua. Ella pareció reaccionar, pero siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. Neji frunció en entrecejo, frustrado. Parece que no le quedaba más opción.

Apartando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, comenzó a manosear por dentro de su camisa de dormir, recorriendo aquellos suaves pechos y la extensión de su vientre. Contorneó su ombligo y sus pezones, y llegó a su parte íntima, donde introdujo sus dedos, tratando de hacerla despertar de una manera más brusca.

Siguió así un rato. Pero nada, ella no despertaba. Lo intentó nuevamente besando compulsivamente sus labios, tocando partes de ella que nunca había ni rozado, haciéndole cosquillas en las plantas de los pies –cosa que nunca fallaba con nadie, pero parecía que con ella sí-, abriéndole los ojos aún cuando los tenía cerrados, estirándole del pelo…

Pero para fastidio de Neji, nada de aquello le sirvió, y salió del cuarto de Hinata completamente descreído y con ganas de cometer suicidio a la antigua usanza.

**&**

La mañana siguiente, después del almuerzo y de soportar la cara de mala ostia de Neji durante el entrenamiento, Hinata vio como él se sentaba en el suelo, cansado y sudado. Al no haber nadie con ellos, la chica se agachó junto a él, y bajó su cara hasta que estuvo casi a la altura de la de su primo. Con tono divertido, le preguntó:

-¿Te lo pasaste bien intentando despertarme anoche? –La cara de Neji tomó un tono mate, pasando instantáneamente al rojo más fuerte.

Sin decir nada y echándole una mirada de odio, Neji abandonó el cuarto, humillado. A su espalda, dejó a su prima, que casi se estaba ahogando por la risa.

Definitivamente, aquella mujer se las pagaría.

**&**

**Nota: **¡Hola!, jeje, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Como prometí, actualización diaria. Espero que os haya gustado (sí, lo sé, dejé a Neji otra vez con las ganas). Bueno, también espero que nadie me mate, es que hoy tenía ganas de fastidiar a alguien, y que mejor que hacerlo con Neji xD En fin, un saludo a todas. ^_^

P.D: Para quien se pregunte por qué las canciones que pongo al principio son cada vez peores, que le eche la culpa a mis neuronas; últimamente no rulan bien. =P

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Hinata Hibiki, Vampiritha de la arena, Star flowers, Black-Sky-666, Miyako Hyuuga 1912, tsuki-chany Flordezereso  
**

¡Hasta luego ^_^!


	11. Disfraz

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Ella se fue con un niño pijo,_

_en un ford fiesta blanco_

_y un jersey amarillo._

_Por el parque les veo pasar,_

_cuando se besan lo paso fatal,_

_voy a vengarme de ese marica,_

_voy a llenarle el cuello de_

_polvos pica pica.__"  
_

(Sufre mamón - Hombres G)

_

* * *

_

**_11_.** _Disfraz: _Vestido de máscara que sirve para las fiestas y saraos, especialmente en carnaval.

**&**

La ve bailar con ese disfraz de bailarina árabe que no le llega a tapar el vientre, que le hace ver sus caderas moviéndose al compás de esa música rítmica que parece excitarle tanto. Sus movimientos son tan ágiles, envolventes y sensuales; simplemente le seduce. Las monedas incrustadas en su cinto se mueven y resuenan mientras baila. Su chal azulado parece moverse con el viento. Todo tiene un aire tan irreal que parece imbuirlo en un hermoso sueño.

Si no estuviera solo, probablemente subiría a la pista bailaría con ella, o simplemente subiría y la sacaría de la pista a rastras, pero no lo está: Por todos lados y a su alrededor, hay gente mirando. Es normal, debido a que es la fiesta de disfraces de Konoha, y una Hinata pasada de copas se ha animado a subir a danzar con esa melodía. Él no ha podido evitar que bebiera, dado que su amor platónico la ha hecho beber tanto alcohol que ni siquiera puede reconocer a su tímida prima. Ahora, Naruto –sí, su amor platónico-, que va disfrazado de payaso (lo que es), parece embobado con la figura de "su" prima.

Él no puede evitar sentir rabia al notar como la mira, comiéndosela con la vista. Por todos lados, los chicos parecen alucinados de que la tímida Hinata baile así. Kiba babea sin poder evitarlo, como el perro que es, y Shino parece en su mundo, observando a su compañera de equipo como si nada. Ese Uchiha, situado casi al principio de la fila, la ve con rostro frío; Shino y Sasuke son los que parecen tenerle un poco de respeto, los demás son una panda de babosos degenerados. Respecto a las chicas, algunas están maravilladas por ver como baila su amiga, otras observan la danza con asco y odio, viendo que todos los chicos tienen los ojos puestos en ella; Neji piensa que son unas envidiosas. Parece que entre el público hay toda clase de emociones, que van desde el odio más intenso, al amor más profundo.

Neji se pregunta si no será él el pervertido por mirarla así, pero deshecha esta idea: ella es su prima, su sangre; jamás podría desearla de esa manera. ¿Pero por qué siente impulsos de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara a todos esos idiotas? Quiere que se traguen su propia baba o que un rayo les caiga encima por sus malos pensamientos.

-Caray, Neji-kun, ¡No sabía que tu prima bailaba tan bien! –Le susurra Tenten al oído, sonriendo. Su tensión se va; su compañera de equipo siempre consigue calmarlo.

-Yo tampoco. –Y es cierto, jamás habría pensado que ella se movía de esa manera.

Neji mira su disfraz: Un ronin; típico de él. A su lado, Tenten va de bruja fea, con algunas verrugas pintadas en la cara y una larga nariz de plástico; realmente si te saliera en un callejón oscuro te daría un paro cardíaco. Pero ciertamente, ahora la cara de Neji da más miedo, viendo como el asqueroso de Uzumaki se levanta de la silla y se dirige a su prima con intenciones insospechadas.

-¿Neji, pasa algo? –Le pregunta su acompañante, algo asustada.

-Absolutamente nada –Contesta Neji, levantándose de la silla.

Entre las miradas sorprendidas de todos, Neji se desliza entre el público y sube al escenario, donde Naruto ya ha subido y está bailando muy pegadito con Hinata. Ella, como es de entender, está encantada con que su _amor-ya-no-tan-platónico_, esté danzando con ella de esa manera tan provocativa y ahora al ritmo del más osado reggaetón.

Preguntándose qué coño es esa mierda de música, el Hyuuga toma del cuello de la camisa al Uzumaki y lo lanza al suelo de un puñetazo.

–No te atrevas a tocar a Hinata-sama, estúpido. –Agachándose hasta él, le susurra al oído-. Ella es mía, ¿Entendido?

Naruto le mira sorprendido, y Hinata grita nosequé de arruinarle la fiesta. Neji simplemente la toma del brazo y la coge en brazos, ignorando sus manotéos y sus súplicas de que la baje para seguir bailando. Pero él lo tiene claro...

Hinata-sama es suya, de su propiedad. Y por supuesto, no va a permitir que ningún idiota le ponga la mano encima.

**&**

**Nota: **Jeje, ¡hola de nuevo niñas! ¿Cómo va? Bueno, espero que muy bien, yo simplemente venía a actualizar de nuevo. Como el título dice, esto se me convirtió en un vicio -y de los fuertes-. Puede que actualice otra vez hoy, pero eso depende de si se me ocurre algo más que escribir (y de momento ya hay varias ideas rondando por mi mente). Bueno, pues nada, de nuevo saludos, y ¡A portarse mal!


	12. Leer

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"No podía salvarte del principio  
Amarte tanto daña mi alma  
¿Puedes perdonarme por intentarlo otra vez?  
Tu silencio me hace sostener mi aliento  
El tiempo ha pasado por ti._

_Oh, por tanto tiempo he tratado de protegerte del mundo  
Oh, no podías afrontar la libertad en ti mismo  
Aquí estoy, abandonada en el silencio..._

_Tú dejaste la lucha  
Tú me dejaste atrás  
Todo eso está perdonado  
Tú siempre serás mio  
Profundamente, en mi interior  
Todo eso está perdonado__".  
_

(Forgiven - Within Temptation)

_

* * *

_

**_12_.** _Leer: _Entender o interpretar un texto de determinado modo.

**&**

_Querido Neji,_

_Aún hoy, en esta habitación, en este infierno, tengo tiempo para recordarte y echarte de menos. Aún hoy, aún siempre. Mis lágrimas intentan fluir, pero no las dejaré hacerlo, no permitiré que ellas salgan, porque ese no es su destino. Llorar por ti ya no solucionará nada, ni nunca lo hizo. Preguntarme por qué, tampoco._

_Por qué a pesar de todo te sigo recordando es algo que no entiendo, el por qué de todo no lo entiendo. Siquiera siento tristeza, no sé que siento, soy mala para expresar lo que siento realmente, no, más bien dicho, descifrarlo. No, definitivamente no soy buena para eso._

_A veces me quedo mirando a la pared y pienso: ¿Para qué sirvo, quién soy? La respuesta nunca llega a mí, porque al fin y al cabo no necesita respuesta._

_¿Por qué, Nii-san?, ¿Por qué diste tu vida por mi? Yo jamás te lo pedí, yo jamás merecí tu protección. Me pregunto por qué padre te encomendó ser mi protector, ¿Acaso él quería hacerme sufrir viendo como morías, acaso no es suficiente castigo el maltratarme verbalmente, las palizas que me da?_

_¿Por qué te has marchado Neji, por qué me has dejado sola? Si no es junto a ti no puedo enfrentarme al mundo, no soy nadie. No puedo ver más allá de esa muerte que ha entrado en ti, y sigo queriendo estar contigo; para siempre. Lo siento por Hanabi, pero ¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos? Que incluso en la tumba, íbamos a estar juntos. Yo voy a cumplir esa promesa._

_La voy a cumplir porque te amo, porque eres mi todo y lo seguirás siendo hasta el fin de mis días._

_Por siempre tuya, Hinata._

**&**

Lágrimas se derramaban de las pupilas de Hanabi, que leía la carta todo lo serena que podía mantenerse. No profirió sollozos, las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo mientras miraba el papel manchado con gotas de sangre.

Su hermana seguía tirada en el suelo, con el vientre cortado y algunas vísceras saliendo de él. Se había suicidado ritualmente, con honor. Su mano aún se movía levemente.

Cerrando el puño, arrugó la carta y la tiró contra la pared. El jarrón que adornaba la mesita de noche también salió volando, al igual que la lamparilla y el sifonier con la ropa que había sido de Hinata.

Sentía tanta rabia, tanto desespero… Y pensar que Neji había muerto para protegerla, y ella se había matado de la manera más burda y estúpida pensada.

-¡Y una mierda el honor! –Chilló, rompiendo en llanto-. ¡A la mierda todo!

Se arrodilló, llorando. Ya nada tenía solución; había perdido a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

**&**

**Nota: **Siempre que oigo la canción del principio me pongo a llorar inmediatamente (hoy inundé la casa T_T), recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee. Este capítulo ha sido triste, creo yo. Espero que os haya gustado. ^_^

**P.D:** Ha alguien le va a dar un infarto de ver tanta actualización seguida. -_-

¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Tabaco

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Que a mí me gustan los porros,  
Me gustan los canutillos,  
Leré leré,  
Gulere gulere gulé,  
Me estoy desquitando,  
Me estoy resacando brillo,  
Ay leré leré,  
Gulere gulere gulé,  
Que a mí me gustan los porros,  
Cuando me los fumo contigo". _

(Gulere Gulere - Estopa)

_

* * *

_

**_13_.** _Tabaco: _Planta de la familia de las Solanáceas, originaria de América, de raíz fibrosa, tallo de cinco a doce decímetros de altura, velloso y con médula blanca, hojas alternas, grandes, lanceoladas y glutinosas, flores en racimo, con el cáliz tubular y la corola de color rojo purpúreo o amarillo pálido, y fruto en cápsula cónica con muchas semillas menudas. Toda la planta tiene olor fuerte y es narcótica.

**&**

Neji estaba en los escalones de la parte trasera de la mansión Hyuuga, haciendo algo que nadie hubiese dicho que él hiciera algún día. Estaba claro que la compañía de aquellos energúmenos –contando a Shikamaru Nara y sobretodo éste-, no le hacía ningún bien. Porque sí, Neji Hyuuga estaba liándose un porro.

Y es que últimamente la juventud comenzaba a fumar otras cosas, y todo el grupo se solía juntar en uno de los parques de Konoha para fumar Marihuana y otras hierbas de dudosa procedencia que les alegraban el cuerpo por el resto de la tarde. No es que le gustaran, pero le ayudaban a ser feliz y sentirse bien con todo. Y eso se veía en la atípica sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro desde hacía unas semanas.

Juntos en el parque, solían reír y cachondearse de todo. No es que fuera exactamente tabaco lo que fumaban, sino que estaba mezclado con todas las hierbas. Así que aprovechaban el tabaco de la misma manera en que lo hacían si lo fumaban solo.

La que solía proporcionárselas era Sakura, que trabajaba en el hospital y las robaba sin que su maestra se enterase. Los expertos en liar el tema eran el Uzumaki, el Uchiha y Nara. No es que fuera exactamente bueno para su salud, pero ayudaba a superar las largas jornadas de entrenamiento y las depresiones que le creaba estar bajo la tiranía del Souke.

Nunca había dejado ir a Hinata, aunque Naruto la había invitado en más de una ocasión. Opinaba que su prima no tenía que fumar, y siempre le decía que si iba se lo diría a su padre. Por supuesto, ella no sabía nada de que Neji fumaba; eso era un completo secreto.

Pero aquel día, el destino se puso de acuerdo para que su primita descubriese lo que se _"traía entre manos"_ Neji. Fue en esa misma escalera, mientras ella caminaba hacia casa después de su entrenamiento.

-Neji-Nisan, ¿Qu-Qué es eso que ti-tienes? –Fue demasiado tarde para que él pudiese esconderlo. Hinata ya estaba a su lado y miraba con curiosidad el porro a medio hacer-. Ah, a-así que es eso lo que fu-fumas en el parque con los chicos…

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –Respondió furibundo Neji.

-Um, es que Na-Naruto-kun me dijo que solías ir con ellos, y to-todos sabemos lo que hacen en el parque. –Le dijo su prima, sonriendo tímidamente.

-De todas manera, no tendrías que estar aquí. -Le habló seriamente-. Hiashi-sama no quiere que su hija tenga malos hábitos, y como tu protector no lo permitiré.

Con esto, Neji dio a entender a su prima que quería que se marchase y que no dijera nada de lo que había visto, pero no contaba con que ella sería más inteligente: -Pero, Neji-Nisan... si no me equivoco, eso que fumas no es tabaco.

El muchacho tragó saliva, y se puso blanco como la pared. No había contado con que ella fuese tan lista. En su discurso mental, se prometió mentalmente matar a Naruto y... borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara a su prima.

-Sólo quiero probar una caladita... -Le dijo con los ojos brillantes. Él la miró raro, y ella continuó hablando-. Y también, ¿qué crees que pasaría si Papá se enterase?

Maldita pelleja, la que parecía una mosquita muerta.

-Bueno, está bien... -Respondió Neji después de su silencio-. Pero ni una más.

Neji siguió liándose el porro mientras ella le observaba demoradamente, viendo como le ponía la boquilla y juntaba el papel de fumar cuidando de que no se saliera nada del contenido. Finalmente, sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y lo encendió en un santiamén, el muchacho se llevó el cigarro a la boca y aspiró el humo, tragándolo. Tras esto, se lo pasó a Hinata, que hizo lo mismo.

-Caray, Neji-Nisan, que bien sabes líar. -Le habló, llevándoselo a la boca y haciendo lo mismo que Neji. Fumó como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo.

Él se preguntó si no estaba enganchada de antes, porque lo que fue un calo pasó a tres y a cuatro, y luego a cinco. Luego se lo pasó a su primo, que después de otro par de caladas se lo volvió a pasarlo.

-Ei, que rule. -Dijo en broma Neji, algo contentillo. En menos de veinte minutos, ya habían pasado al tercer cigarro...

Y los que quedaban.

* * *

**&**

**Nota: ** Bueno...Hoy parece que ando de buenas, aquí va otra actualización express, recién salidita del horno =3. Tema medio escabroso, ¿no? Me hizo mucha gracia poner a Neji y a Hinata así... Pero bueno, si tenéis cualquier duda sobre el vocabulario que uso, sólo teneis que preguntarlo. ¡Hasta la próxima! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Akasha.**


	14. Obsesión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"En la oscuridad  
De mi habitación  
No se lo que habrá  
Ni lo que puedo encontrar._

_No me atrevo a salir  
Para enfrentarme a Él  
Me da miedo pensar  
En un fin poco usual"._

(Miedo - Stravaganzza)

_

* * *

_

**_14_.** _Obsesión: _Idea que con tenaz persistencia asalta la mente.

**&**

Ya no puedo más; Neji me acosa. Es obvio que estoy muy asustada, pero creo que me lo tengo merecido. Le he provocado sutilmente hasta enloquecerlo, y creo que la que ha salido perdiendo soy yo.

Lo peor, es que creo que él ha llegado a su límite; y eso es muy serio, al menos siendo él de quien hablo. Me espía cuando me baño, mientras entreno, y cuando camino con mi equipo siento su mirada clavarse en mi nuca; pero cuando giro ya no hay nadie.

No puedo negar que me está asustando. Tengo miedo de que pueda encontrarme a solas, por eso me mantengo la mayor parte del día envuelta de gente. Por la noche casi siempre duermo con mi hermana, y me despierto con miedo en medio de la noche, notando como nos espía. Y siento que está enfadado conmigo por algo… Y sé lo que es.

Y yo soy la única culpable. ¿Quién me mandó hacerme "eso" delante suyo?, ¿Quién me mandó tentarlo así, entrando a su habitación en medio de la noche? Aunque… Si tengo que ser sincera, me gustó que me agarrara así y me excitó sentirle así encima de mí, con su virilidad apretándose contra mí.

Hay algo en mí que me dice que quiero repetir, que quiero llegar a más… y a pesar de mi miedo, siento que estoy obsesionada por provocarle, por hacer que se enfade, por hacer que me tome fuertemente y me bese de esa manera en que lo hizo la primera noche.

Porque yo siempre he deseado a Neji-Nisan.

**&**

La estoy espiando. Sí, sé que es raro en mí espiar a alguien, pero hace tiempo que lo hago. Y me crea un placer extraño ver como cuando gira la cabeza no ve a nadie, esa expresión de terror que pone… Me encanta asustarla, y cada vez me gusta más este jueguito que se trae.

Siento que me provoca con sólo ver sus miradas asustadas, siento que me excito con sólo ver como se esconde detrás de toda esa gente. Pero espere, Hinata-sama, porque voy a conseguir que sea mía, aún a la fuerza, aunque tenga que violarla.

Porque de verdad ese miedo me empieza a excitar… Sinceramente, creo que ha afectado a mis neuronas, y siento que esta especie de obsesión no es buena para mí.

_"Juro que esperaré hasta que estés sola, y te haré mía; completamente mía". _

**_&_**

Hinata salía de su entrenamiento con su padre más cansada que nunca. Desde hacía unos días, le había pedido que quería un entrenamiento más fuerte para ser una buena líder, y de paso librarse de todo contacto con Neji, que era el que la había estado entrenando por meses. Entró a la mansión. Su padre no estaría en lo que quedaba de tarde, y su hermana seguía en la academia, así que no tendría compañía por mucho tiempo.

Lo primero que haría sería darse una ducha, así que se dirigió al baño y se comenzó a desnudar. Sin embargo, ya en sujetador notó una sombra detrás suyo, y rápidamente, unas fuertes manos la aferraron de la cintura y le taparon la boca, susurrándole al oído:

-Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, ¿no crees?

* * *

**&**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! jajaja, bien, como a nadie le molesta, seguiré actualizando conforme escriba ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado este, y el siguiente tiene lemon (es la continuación de este y el final de la Saga "Porno") Cuidáos muchísimo, y envío un montón de saludos y besos ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Star Flowers**


	15. Límite

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Situations are irrelevant now. She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes._

_I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing._

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me. A  
certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh. She licked  
her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night". _

(Situations - Escape the fate)

_

* * *

_

**_15_.** _Límite: _Extremo que pueden alcanzar lo físico y lo anímico.

**&**

Hinata se sintió morir en cuanto notó las manos de su primo en la cintura, tomándola de forma avasalladora. Todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en la boca, se escapaba en pequeños resoplidos, debido a la mano que él mantenía en sus labios. Quería escapar; era una presa en las manos del cazador, que después de mucho escapar, al fin había sido capturada.

-El otro día parecía que te gustaba, ¿Por qué hoy no, Hinatita? –Le susurró al oído. Ella tembló.

La muchacha farfullaba cosas inteligibles, imposibilitada de hablar, mientras se retorcía para salir huyendo de allí. Mientras, la mano que su primo mantenía rodeando su talle, comenzaba a ascender hasta su vientre, llegando a sus pechos, sólo cubiertos por un sujetador que dejaba mucha de su piel expuesta.

Sus dedos se colaron por debajo, contorneando sus pezones, ocultos bajo la tela, creándole una sensación de dulce excitación que la recorrió por entero. Su estómago dio un vuelco, mientras aquella ansiedad de sexo volvía a recorrerla.

Sin embargo, siguió retorciéndose, tratando de liberarse y esconderse en algún rincón donde él no la encontrase. La excitación la recorría, y finalmente, pudo escapar de las garras de Neji en un descuido de él. Lo malo fue que sólo atinó a entrar al lavabo sin cerrar la puerta, con lo que él se quedó parado en la puerta, sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Me encanta que te resistas de esa manera –Le dijo el Hyuuga, con unos ojos que rendirían al más fuerte de los ninjas-. Me la pones aún más dura.

-Neji-Nisan, por favor… -Le suplicó, roja hasta la médula. Sus labios temblaban por la excitación de sentirse acorralada, las palabras que él se susurraba le infundían más ansiedad-. No te acerques más… Por favor, o no…

-No sirve de nada que te niegues -Habló sutilmente, remarcando cada palabra–. Todos tus actos me provocan, incluso ese temblor en tus labios.

Hablaba tan seriamente, que Hinata sintió un escalofrío de algo que no supo continuar. Sus pasos se acercaban lentamente a ella, torturándola. Quería que llegara hasta ella de una vez y se la follase contra la pared, pero por otro lado temía las consecuencias que aquello les trajera a ambos.

-Vamos gatita –Su seductora voz casi era un veneno para ella. Notó como mojaba sus bragas debido a la situación. Aquello la ponía a cien, y más si era con él.

Sintió un espasmo en su estómago al notar cómo se acercaba aún más, entonces se giró contra la pared, sorprendiendo a Neji:

-Si tanto me deseas, sólo tómame. –Habló, con las ganas impregnando su voz. Apoyó sus manos en el frío mármol, y giró la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

Entonces él sólo se dejó llevar, acercándose y situando las manos en su firme trasero, y bajándole el pantalón y las bragas de un solo tirón. Con sus dedos apretados contra su tierna carne, recorrió la extensión de su trasero por entero, pellizcando fuertemente una de sus nalgas. Se acercó a su oído, y suspirando roncamente le dijo:

-Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, Hinata. –Ella aspiró, preparándose para lo que vendría.

Sintió el duro bulto de su primo apretándose contra su trasero, y seguidamente como éste acariciaba el contorno de su cintura, para después tomar sus manos y aferrarlas con una de las suyas con fuerza contra la pared. Todo fue tan rápido que no sintió siquiera cuando él bajó la bragueta de su pantalón, y se situó en su entrada. Bruscamente, se introdujo en ella, sin cuidado, sólo con el deseo que había estado reprimiendo por días.

Ella gritó. No sintió demasiado dolor gracias a la lubricación de su vagina, pero todo comenzó a verse de otra manera cuando comenzó a sentir el erecto pene moviéndose dentro de ella. Era una sensación exquisita, ácida, excitante; nueva.

Gritó de nuevo, sintiéndole en todo su esplendor. Sus pechos golpeaban contra la fría pared, pero esto sólo conseguía excitarla más. Sus ojos lagrimeaban gracias al placer y a todo lo que le estaban dando; tan duro.

Comenzaba a adorar aquella polla; la polla de su primo.

¿Qué pecado era el de follar con tu primo y que te gustase? Oh, pero como le ponía, y que bruto estaba. Estaba tan a puntito de llegar, tan extasiada. Una de las manos de Neji, tomó su pierna y la elevó, haciendo así la penetración más intensa.

-¡Neji-Nisan, más! –Exclamó la joven, casi al borde del orgasmo-. ¡Oh, sigue, por favor, no pares!

El sudor le recorría la espalda, llegando a su trasero. Su cabello se movía de un lado a otro mientras él le daba duro por detrás. Ella se relamía los labios, sintiendo el placer que le estaba proporcionando Neji.

Cuando sintió la semilla caliente de él esparcirse por su vagina y goteando en el suelo, no tardó más de diez segundos en correrse ella también. Su primo seguía con su miembro metido allí; Hinata aún lo notaba tieso, y eso la volvió a excitar sobremanera.

-Quién diría que después de todo, eras virgen. –Le dijo al oído él, exhalando aire lentamente.

-Cállate y sigue. –Sonrió Hinata, girando su cabeza, rozando sus labios con los de él.

No había nadie en aquella casa, y la tarde seguía para ambos. Probablemente, no pararon de hacerlo hasta la mañana del día siguiente, en diferentes sitios de la casa como la terraza del segundo piso, la habitación de su padre, el descansillo, el comedor, la cocina y la bañera.

Y lo demás es cuestión de imaginación.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** Jajajajajajaja, con este me pasé. Siento si herí la sensibilidad de alguien, pero en este capítulo las ideas pervertidas llegaron de golpe. Sé que no está muy bien escrito, porque lo hice muy al tuntún, así que si encontráis un faltón de los del quince me lo decís, je. Bueno, sólo espero que nadie me envíe flames, aunque lo voy a subir a Rated M. =3 ¡Saludos y besitos!

**P.D:** Por cierto, sé que no es de contar mi vida, pero como hoy tuve un accidente y mi pobre pie sangró terriblemente (lo bueno fue que me sujetaron dos amigos muy lindos xD), voy a quedarme sentada en el PC por unos días para recuperarme, ¡así que esperad actualizaciones aún más rápidas!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Star Flowers, Artemisav, Hinata Hibiki, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Akasha y Okashira Janet.**

¡Hasta otra!


	16. Violencia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Recordaré el último pétalo caído, pero no aceptaré la realidad cuando tú te hayas ido. Aunque no estés tu nombre permanecerá entre mis labios, aunque te vayas de mi boca jamás saldrá un adiós__". _

(Mi rosa negra - Porta)

_

* * *

_

**_16_.** _Violencia: _Acción violenta o contra el natural modo de proceder. Acción de violar a una mujer.

**&**

Su padre la había vendido; su propio padre.

Lloró noches y días, inmersa en la más profunda tristeza. No quería comer, no quería dormir, no quería moverse, no quería lavarse. La Hokage no había hecho nada para impedirlo: _"No sirve de nada que hable con tu padre, no podré hacer nada"._ Sus amigos la miraron con pena. Hanabi ni siquiera la miró. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le había dado unas palabras de ánimo, un consuelo, un hombro en el que llorar; y eso era lo más triste de todo.

_"No sirves ni para líder". _–Le había dicho él-. _"Mereces que te traten como a una puta, y eso es lo que harán contigo"._

Vendida como cortesana en una lejana aldea del norte. ¿Cruel destino? Quizás sólo era lo que merecía, lo que toda su vida había sido destinado para ella. ¿Cuánto dinero habría cobrado su padre por ella?

-Soy una maldita puta. –Habló, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas-. Eso es lo que soy.

Las paredes de su cuarto cada vez se hacían más pequeñas, como si aquel lugar estuviese maldito. Se preguntó cuál sería el día en que se la llevaran, cómo serían sus amos, qué harían con ella. Imaginar todo lo que le sucedería se le hizo escalofriante.

-Verdaderamente lo eres. –La dura voz de su padre, seguida del abrirse de la puerta corredera, la alertó-. Pero esta noche vas a serlo aún más.

Ella le miró aterrorizada, y tembló de puro miedo. La figura imponente de aquel hombre siempre la había espantado, pero ahora que lo veía de aquella manera, se temió lo peor.

-Padre… –Susurró con un hilo de voz. No pudo hacer nada cuando se echó encima de ella, impidiéndole respirar por un momento.

-¡No! –Chilló, aterrorizada-. ¡No, padre!

Una bofetada la silenció momentáneamente, mientras el adulto posicionaba sus rodillas en torno a las caderas de ella, inmovilizándola totalmente. Volvió a gritar.

-¡Cállate! –El sonido de otra bofetada sonó en la habitación, sólo interrumpido por el rasgar de ropas y los gritos proferidos por la chiquilla.

Los gritos pasaron a los sollozos ahogados, cuando él posicionó una mano en su boca y se adentró en ella brutalmente, desgarrándola. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hinata mientras era violada por su propio padre. En su mente no paraba de preguntarse el por qué a ella le había ocurrido esa, ¿acaso le había hecho algo malo a su padre?, ¿Era su castigo por ser una desgracia para la familia?

Cuando él se satisfizo y salió del cuarto abandonándola a su suerte, con su pena. Hinata se sentía como una completa mierda; sucia. Sangre chorreaba desde su intimidad, y su cuerpo estaba repleto de moretones, consecuencias del estupro. Pero lo que más le dolía era el alma.

Tan muerta, tan vacía de vida; las marcas del llanto aún eran visibles en su rostro y su garganta estaba seca, quebrada de tanto gritar.

Dolía; todo dolía.

Oyó la puerta abierta, pero esta vez los pasos que se acercaban no eran los de su padre. Eran más livianos, parecidos a los de su primo.

-Hinata-sama –Sintió que él exclamaba alertado-. Hinata-sama, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ne… Neji-Nisan… -Murmuró con un hilo de voz-. Por favor, sá… sácame de aquí…

-Avisaré a tu padre –La avisó Neji, pero ella, con un último esfuerzo aferró su mano.

-Sólo mátame –Lágrimas volvieron a escurrirse de sus lacrimales-. Antes de avisarle… Mátame.

Neji la miró, y entonces empezó a entender lo que había ocurrido. Cuidando de no lastimarla más, la tomó en brazos y salió por la ventana con ella. Volando por los tejados de la aldea de Konoha, Hinata sonrió cansadamente a su primo.

-Neji-Nisan, soy fe… Feliz de estar conmigo en este momento. –Le habló entrecortadamente-. Ojalá hubié… Hubiéramos tenido más tiempo… para conocernos.

Neji la acalló, apretándola más contra su pecho: -Hinata-sama, iremos al hospital, y luego nos marcharemos de la aldea. Yo voy a ir con usted.

-Estoy tan cansada –Sentía los ojos pesados; demasiado pesados-. Te quiero mucho, Neji-Nisan.

Los latidos de su corazón se fueron parando segundo a segundo, haciéndose más lentos cada vez. La parca se la llevó antes de tiempo, y él sólo se dio cuenta cuando llegó a las puertas del hospital.

El cuerpo y la mente habían sucumbido. Hinata estaba muerta; dulcemente muerta por sus dolorosas emociones y heridas abiertas.

Y en silencio, Neji Hyuuga prometió vengarse.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** Buenas, ¿cómo estáis? Un tema duro el de la violación. Sinceramente, espero haberlo tratado de la manera correcta y no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie. Me costó bastante escribirlo, sobretodo porque lo imaginé palabra a palabra, aunque eso nunca será como vivirlo en carne propia. En fin, un gran saludo, bueno, voy a deciros que no es que mi horario sea trescientas horas anterior al vuestro, porque no es así; es sólo que ayer me lié a escribir demasiado, jeje. Saludos, y gracias por tanto animo y aceptación. ;)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Vampiritha de la arena, tsukinousagi2008, Star Flowers y Black-sky-666.  
**

¡Hasta luego ^_^!


	17. Control

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Y me gusta y te gusta la marihuana  
A quién no le gusta yo lo pongo a fumar  
Porque este es mi estilo para ponerte a brincar  
Bailándome la danza de la marihuana"._

(Marihuana - El General)

_

* * *

_

**_17_.** _Control: _Dominio, mando, preponderancia.

**&**

Es todo un espectáculo ver como ambos se mueven, llevados por el ritmo de la danza. Como ella desplaza sus caderas al son de esa música sexy y atrevida que llena la pista de suspiros y movimientos arriesgados. Él, a su vez, toma sus manos y danza al mismo compás, acompañándola en todos los pasos que da.

En un segundo, el ritmo de la música se torna lento y ambos se rozan, apegando sus cuerpos completamente y comenzando a bailar pegadito. Ella mueve su cintura rítmicamente, con devoción, como si ansiara no separarse, seguir así por toda la eternidad.

Lentamente, sube y baja sus brazos, creando un nuevo movimiento de baile, para luego situar ambos en las caderas de su pareja, que la jala del trasero y vuelve a danzar rápidamente, al son de los tambores que tocan su excitante melodía.

En ese momento, es él el que lleva el ritmo, el control de los cuerpos. Baila con maestría, manejando la anatomía de su compañera a placer, que sonríe vivazmente, divirtiéndose con los osados movimientos, dejándose llevar.

Se toman de las manos, moviéndose rápidamente, separándose para quedar juntos de nuevo. Luego ella baja lentamente el trasero en un sexy meneo que crea sonrisas entre el público, para luego volver a ascender.

Él mueve sus caderas, incitándola a arrimarse más, mientras parece susurrarle algo al oído. Rápidamente, la joven sube una pierna hacia la cadera de su compañero; éste la toma y acaricia, manteniéndola en esa posición, mientras danza simulando un incitante movimiento.

Ella gira su cuerpo, rozando su trasero con las caderas de él, danzando con sensualidad, provocando al bailarín. Éste baja, acariciando el vientre, y simulando rozar sus pechos. Finalmente, acaban con un sutil y elegante meneo, que extasía a la mayoría de los allí presentes, terminando con un anhelante roce de labios.

La pareja, Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, hacen una reverencia ante toda Konoha, con lo que el escenario vibra gracias a los aplausos de la gente, que sonríe y clama por otra actuación.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola de nuevo chicas! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que mis dedos tocaban cada tecla a paso de tortuga, resultado de la vagancia (debe ser porque es Sábado xD) En fin, espero que os guste. Andaba escuchando música marchosa mientras leía esto, así que recomiendo ponerla mientras se lee. ¡Saludos y cuidáos! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Hinata Hibiki, Akasha, LennaParis y Artemisav**

¡Hasta luego ^_^!


	18. Medicina

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Necesito medicación porque estoy  
Siempre en el desierto  
No me molestan las dunas,  
Voy donde me lleve el viento  
Y es que hace tanta calor  
Que hasta mi corazón duda  
Si te vi en un espejismo  
O en mi habitación desnuda__"._

(Necesito medicación - Estopa)

_

* * *

_

**_18_.** _Medicina: _Ciencia y arte de precaver y curar las enfermedades del cuerpo humano.

**&**

Estaban de misión, ambos primos.

Era extraño que los enviaran a ellos dos, pero debido a todos los miembros de Akatsuki que faltaban por atrapar, Konoha estaba falta de personal. Como dos de los ninjas de rango chunin que quedaban en la aldea, la Hokage los había mandado a ambos a una misión de rango D, al país de la Hierba. Tenían que proteger a un alto mandatario en su viaje a otro país, escoltándolo de los posibles asaltadores que encontrase en el camino.

En la semana que estuvieron fuera, todo fue bastante bien, pero algo falló en el último día. La temperatura era baja, llovía, y parecía avecinarse un gran huracán. Fue entonces cuando dos desconocidos se detuvieron, parando el transitar de la caravana.

Neji y Hinata se pusieron ante ellos, preparados para la lucha e impidiendo que ningún civil se acercase. Pronto aparecieron más personas a los lados de la carretera, y comenzó una batalla bajo el profundo aguacero que caía, que duró unos treinta minutos, en los cuales se repartieron movimientos de Taijutsu y técnicas del clan Hyuuga a tutiplén. Al final, una gran montaña de cuerpos quedaron en el camino, inconscientes; algunos de ellos muertos.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, con la lluvia calándoles hasta los huesos. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, dos días después, aún seguía cayendo agua. Se despidieron del gran señor, que les dio una gratificante propina por haberlo librado de los asaltantes del camino.

Ambos partieron de nuevo hacia Konoha, y aquella misma noche, pararon en una cueva a pasar la velada, resguardados del frío y la lluvia. Neji se acomodó en un lado de la cueva, excusándose de su prima con el motivo de que quería descansar para partir pronto a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, antes de acostarse, Hinata se acercó a su primo para darle las buenas noches y cuando fue a tocarlo, se asustó, ya que se dio cuenta de que un sudor frío recorría su frente; cuando tomó su rostro entre sus manos pudo comprobar que su temperatura era demasiado elevada.

-Neji-Nisan –Lo llamó. Él abrió los ojos, que parecían enrojecidos-. Neji-Nisan, tienes que despertar.

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata-sama? –Preguntó, levantando su torso-. ¿Está bien?

-El que no está bien eres tú, Neji-Nisan. –Le dijo, seriamente-. Hay que bajarte esa… ¡Ah, Neji-Nisan!

El joven se había desvanecido en el suelo de la cueva. Se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo si no llega a ser por Hinata, que le sujetó, y lo tumbó en el suelo con cuidado, poniendo su mochila bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Hinata no llevaba casi anda entre sus cosas, ni siquiera un maldito botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tampoco es que hubiesen previsto que iba a pasar aquello…

La joven puso algunos de los pañuelos que traía, en la frente de su primo, previamente mojándolos con agua de la lluvia. Pero después de dos horas haciendo lo mismo incansablemente, él seguía ardiendo, y no vio más opción que bajarle la fiebre de la manera más natural: Cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se quitó la parte de arriba, quedándose sólo en sujetador. Hizo lo mismo con su primo convaleciente y se puso encima de él, dándole todo el calor que podía. A pesar del frío de aquella cueva, Hinata no lo sintió debido al calor que exhalaba la piel de su primo y por la única manta que llevaba.

-Hinata-sama… -Le oyó delirar débilmente.

-No te preocupes, Neji Ni-san, te recuperarás. –Le susurró dulcemente al oído, retirando los húmedos cabellos de su frente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Hinata se quedó dormida, sin notar que la temperatura iba bajando poco a poco gracias a ella.

**&**

A la mañana siguiente despertó sola, cubierta por una manta y con un agradable calor recorriéndola. A pesar de que aún tenía algo de sueño, se desperezó rápidamente y notó que su primo no estaba en la cueva. Recordaba haberse dormido encima de él, y si no estaba allí, significaba que debía estar despierto en algún lugar cercano.

Se cubrió con su camisa, y salió fuera rápidamente. Lo primero que vio fue el reluciente sol de la mañana, y contrariamente al día anterior, ya no hacía frío, sino calor.

Se acercó a él, que se quedó mirándola profundamente, con aquellos ojos que solían asustarla de niña. Sin poder creerlo, Hinata oyó a su primo decir: -_"Gracias, Hinata-sama"._

Ella simplemente dejó ir un: _"De nada, primo"_, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas levemente coloreadas de carmín.

Después de todo, se alegraba de que él se encontrara mejor. ¿Y por qué no decirlo? La había llenado de dicha sentir un gracias de esos, en el pasado, fríos labios.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Aquí yo de nuevo! (La pesada number one u.u) Espero que os guste este capítulo, aunque no sé, como lo hice rápido, siento que es realmente malo. Si alguien encuentra fallas o se confunda en la lectura, que me lo diga, intentare corregirlo en el menor tiempo posible ^_^ ¡Besitos y saludos!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Miyako Hyuuga1912, Artemisav, Akasha y Vampiritha de la arena.**

¡Hasta dentro de unas horas ^_^!


	19. Mentir

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever"._

(Beast and the Harlot - Avenged Sevenfold )

_

* * *

_

**_19_.** _Mentir: _Decir o manifestar lo contrario de lo que se sabe, cree o piensa.

**&**

Sonrió al verla estirada en la hierba a su lado; dormía. Casi la había obligado a hacer aquello, pero se sentía satisfecho con ello; y sabía que ella también. Recordó brevemente su anterior conversación con su prima, justo antes de que ella cayese rendida en sus brazos…

_"Ne-Neji Oni-san..." Tartamudeó Hinata, esperando respuesta._

_"¿Sí, Hinata-sama?" Respondió, completamente relajado._

_"Y-Yo creí, q-que tú me o-odiabas…" Su rostro estaba rojo, exquisitamente confundido. "Pero e-entonces..."_

_"En realidad, la sigo odiando". Le dijo él; y había mentido._

Era un mentiroso, y debía admitirlo. Ahora, acariciaba algunos mechones de aquel hermoso cabello que poseía su prima; negro como el carbón. Y sin duda, ya no podía odiarla, sólo amarla.

Había sido hermoso mentirle, ver su cara confundida, pero le había hecho el amor; era suya, sólo suya. Y cierto era que quería conservar su amor, no volver a odiarla.

Ahora, había aceptado el hecho de de amarla, pero lo difícil sería dejar de lado su orgullo y confesárselo a ella. Ante el mundo, podría mantener su expresión sería y ejemplar, pero ante Hinata no.

Ahora entendía que todo su odio, desde un principio, sólo había sido una extraña mezcla de deseo, amor y pasión.

Sería complicado admitir ante el mundo que la amaba, pero sin duda lo conseguiría.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Aquí yo en segundos, actualizando! Debo avisar que es una secuela de "Hate you", un Nejihina que hice hace al menos un año y que está en mi profile. Como se quedó sin continuación, le hice una muy pequeña, para las personas que leyeron y querían ver por qué Neji le dijo a Hinata que la seguía odiando después de "eso", je. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Saludos y gracias por ser tan buenas lectoras ;) Divertíos y acosad a muchos chicos guapos ^_^

¡Hasta dentro de unos segundos (?) ^_^!


	20. Infierno

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Pondrías a tus pies  
al mismo lucifer  
engañosa farsa en el exterior  
podrido el interior  
_

_Esclaviza  
nuestra voluntad...  
hechizas nuestras almas  
mientes, con tu_

Máscara de seducción  
nacida para el placer  
conduces a un abismo eterno_"._

(Máscara de seducción - Stravaganzza)

_

* * *

_

**_20_.** _Infierno: _En diversas mitologías y religiones no cristianas, lugar que habitan los espíritus de los muertos.

**&**

-Y bien, Neji… ¿Quién es el "débil" ahora? -Pronunció Hinata pícaramente, como jamás nadie la había visto; era su verdadera cara.

Neji estaba amarrado y amordazado a una silla de hierro, con toda su anatomía al desnudo. Un único candelabro alumbraba el lugar, dejándolo tétricamente iluminado. Hinata llevaba la misma ropa que en sus entrenamientos, y la misma sonrisa tímida de siempre, pero había algo diferente en su mirada, ¿sadismo, burla, divertimento?

-No te puedes mover ni hablar, ¿verdad, primito? –Le preguntó, con esa maldita sonrisa pintada en su rostro-. ¿O acaso es que te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Se estaba riendo de él, y no podía hacer nada por pararla. Se dio cuenta que al lado de su prima había una mesa con instrumentos quirúrgicos y de tortura usados por los ANBU en sus interrogatorios. Como buen ninja que quería entrar a tan secreta organización, se había informado bien de todo lo que debía saber antes de ingresar.

Neji tembló. No sabía qué le haría, pero pronto lo descubriría. Extrañamente, su prima comenzó a quitarse su uniforme de entrenamiento, dejando ver una especie de mallot de color negro brillante que le apretaba mucho los pechos. Luego se quitó los pantalones dejando ver sus muslos bien torneados y blancos. No pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era. Para rematar su vestimenta, se había calzado con unos tacones de punta que hacían sus piernas aún más atractivas.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar cómo iba, y su miembro comenzó a apretarse contra la cuerda que lo sostenía.

-¿Con que se te está poniendo dura, primito? –Dijo ella, acercándose a él y tomándolo entre sus manos-. ¿Acaso no puedes controlar a tu amiguito?

Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza; sentía su miembro pulsando con más fuerza entre las manos de su prima, queriendo venirse ya. Comenzó a masajearlo, de arriba abajo, subiendo y bajando su glande con una deliciosa lentitud. Cuando ella comenzó a chuparlo, Neji ahogó sus suspiros en su mordaza.

Estaba en el infierno con un tentador demonio; y quería más, necesitaba correrse.

Cuando ella se la sacó de la boca, un chorretón de semen salió de su pene, manchando los labios y casi toda la cara de Hinata. Una extraña llama se avivó en sus ojos, y sin dudarlo mucho, se levantó y arrimó a la mesa, tomando un bisturí.

-Has sido un chico malo. –Dijo, mirando a un asustado Neji a los ojos, y luego a su miembro-. Por lo tanto, mami va a tener que castigarte.

De un rápido movimiento, quitó la mordaza que cubría la cara del chico, con lo que este no tardó en comenzar a chillar, aterrorizado:

- ¡Hinata-sama, no lo haga! –Le rogó, con mirada suplicante-. ¡Socorro!

-Nadie va a oírte, Neji-Nisan –Dijo Hinata, sonriendo macabramente-. Grita tanto como quieras.

Para cuando el bisturí cortó el reborde de su pene, Neji ya estaba gritando como un poseso, berreando que lo dejara ir, que no le hiciera eso.

Ella siguió sonriendo mientras rebanándole la verga, conforme sus alaridos se hacían más y más fuertes. Pero ella no iba a parar, no se iba a compadecer de sus gritos; disfrutaba con la oscura sangre que manaba del interior de su primo; no dudó en beberla, era tan sabrosa…

Era así como le gustaba verle, berreando como un cerdo en el matadero. Siempre había deseado dominarlo, hacerlo sufrir tanto que no fuera más el maldito de genio Hyuuga. Le había odiado tanto que ahora lo tenía a sus pies, muerto.

Simplemente, sonrió. Era tan excitante ser un demonio a espaldas de los demás.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **Juas, Juas, sigo aquí. Capítulo muy sádico y sangriento. Quería ver a una Hinata así, asesina, sedienta de sangre y sádica a más no poder. u.u Deseo cumplido, espero que nadie se haya asustado (sólo deberían huir los hombres, jeje) En fin, saludos y gracias por los reviews =)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Vampiritha de la arena**

¡Hasta otra ^_^!


	21. Quebrar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Winter has come too late  
Too close beside me.  
How can I chase away  
All these fears deep inside?"_

(Exile - Enya)

_

* * *

_

**_21_.** _Quebrar: _Romper, separar con violencia.

**&**

En un rincón de su mente ella recuerda a su primo, roto en llanto, suplicando piedad.

Es algo que guarda en su mente y que jamás nadie sabrá; ni siquiera Neji. Sabe que siempre le ha de perdonar que la mire con necedad y asco, debe soportar que la humille; porque él ha sufrido más que ella.

Y es que aquella vez, cuando fue a verlo a su cuarto, no estaba solo. Su padre estaba con él, y Neji lloraba tras la puerta. Tenía seis años, uno más que ella.

Hinata únicamente se asomó por una rendija abierta, con la inocencia de una chiquilla. Y lo que vio la asustó tanto que se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, mientras lágrimas manaban de sus ojos.

Desde ese día temió a su padre; temió que le hiciera lo mismo a ella.

Ahora, años después, lo ve entrenar y recuerda ese día con otros ojos: Los ojos de una chica de dieciséis años que ya no es una niña. Sabe el por qué de su carácter frío, sabe el por qué de todo lo Neji es. Y es porque lo ha observado, lo ha mirado en silencio.

Lo ha visto quebrarse, lo ha visto temblar ante el líder del Souke.

Y ve todo lo que los demás no ven, sabe que él sigue siendo un niño asustado y confuso. Y por más que él la odiara por ser la hija de aquel que lo lastimo, lo protegería.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Pues andaba escuchando música tranquila y salió esto. Aunque triste, me agrada. Bueno, me dejo de neuras de mala escritora. Saludos a todas y muchas gracias por ser tan fieles a este fic. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Vampiritha de la arena, Star Flowers, Flordezereso, Akasha, Okashira janet y Hinata Hibiki**

¡Hasta luego ^_^!


	22. Mordaza

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Ahora, ¿Andy, has oído acerca de esto?  
_

_Dime, ¿estás en pleno combate?_

_Andy, ¿estás burlándote de Elvis?_

_Hey, Nena, ¿estamos perdiendo el contacto?__"_

(Man on the moon - REM)

_

* * *

_

**_22_.** _Mordaza: _Instrumento que se pone en la boca para impedir el hablar.

**&**

Triste, llora en esa fría sala de hospital, temiendo perder la poca cordura que le queda.

Se lo han quitado, le han abierto las entrañas y se lo han robado.

Quizás sólo tenía unos meses de vida formándose en su útero, pero sin embargo ya lo sentía como suyo, como parte de su ser.

En esa camilla solitaria se toma el vientre y se pregunta por qué. ¿Por qué no fue más fuerte para proteger aquello que era suyo, aquello que amaba?, ¿Por qué no le plantó cara a su padre cuando le dijo que lo abortara?, ¿Por qué evadió totalmente la cara de Neji mientras le decía que se haría cargo de él , como un padre?

Si se supone que no es un asesinato, que es completamente legal, ¿por qué siente como si le carcomiesen el alma a cada mención de su bebé?

Ni siquiera ha podido verlo, ni siquiera tocarlo. Sólo se pregunta qué habría pasado si la situación hubiese sido otra, si hubiese podido tomarlo en brazos dentro de unos meses, ver su sonrisa, tomarse fotos con él, alimentarlo; ejercer de madre.

El hijo de ella y Neji: Un pecado, algo que debía ser eliminado de la faz de la Tierra. ¿Por qué no se enfrentó a su padre, por qué fue tan débil?

Se siente tan miserable por esas palabras que no pudo decirle a su padre: "Quiero a este bebé, no pienso abortarlo".

Frente a él, siempre tendrá la boca cubierta por una mordaza.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Ei!, ¿Qué tal? Últimamente me dio por hacer cosas tristes, y este es un tema que me llama muchísimo la atención, ya que es uno de los que más confunden a la sociedad. Yo pienso que el aborto no es un asesinato y si el feto tiene una enfermedad o la vida de la madre está en peligro, o la situación para tenerlo no es la mejor hay que hacerlo, pero si está sano y estás en buena situación en tu casa creo que habría que tenerlo. Creo que es una opinión válida. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, sólo espero haber tratado el tema adecuadamente. Saludos y gracias por leer. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Vampiritha de la arena, Star Flowers y Flordezereso.  
**

¡Hasta otra ^_^!


	23. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Pienso que soy un enfermo,  
Necesito medicinas  
Un par de dosis de besos  
Antes de cada comida.__"_

(Penas con rumba - Estopa)

_

* * *

_

**_23_.** _Chocolate: _Pasta hecha con cacao y azúcar molidos, a la que generalmente se añade canela o vainilla.

**&**

El día de San Valentín siempre es especial para ambos.

Los catorce de Febrero la casa está llena de pétalos blancos y rosas de las más variadas flores. Cuando entra a su hogar después de su arduo trabajo de profesora en la academia Ninja, Hinata no puede evitar sonreír y recordar el día que es.

Un delicioso aroma a chocolate ronda en el ambiente, y sus cinco sentidos se disparan, queriendo paladear ese maravilloso manjar.

Camina lentamente por el pasillo, siguiendo ese olor que la derrite; y es que a ella le encanta ese dulce, sobretodo si lo prepara él.

Entra a la cocina, y no puede evitar sonrojarse al verlo de espaldas, tan sólo con un delantal cubriendo su anatomía. Su espalda y trasero se ven perfectos, musculosos por todo el ejercicio que hace. Poco a poco él se va dando la vuelta, dejando ver una sonrisa torcida y llevándose un dedo manchado de chocolate a la boca.

La ha estado esperando, y parece molesto.

-Llegas tarde. –Habla él, fríamente, pero con ese tinte sensual que le caracteriza.

-L-Lo sé, me que-quedé haciendo trabajo e-extra… -Dice ella, algo cohibida. Llevan tiempo viviendo juntos, pero no puede evitar sonrojarse hasta la médula al verle así.

Poco a poco se va acercando, mientras los pies de Hinata se deslizan hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la nevera. Neji simplemente le pasa una mano por la cara, manchándola y poco a poco, lleva un dedo hasta su boca, haciéndola saborear ese delicioso dulce.

-Vas a tener un castigo por hacerme esperar –Sonríe de nuevo, sin apartar la vista.

Sin mediar palabra, Neji la toma en brazos y la sube a la mesa de la cocina, mientras le arranca las ropas violentamente.

-A-Aquí no, Neji-kun… -Él no hace caso, y quitándole las bragas con los dientes, la penetra bruscamente en un rápido movimiento.

Ella grita al sentirlo, asustada, pero rápidamente se acostumbra al vaivén de ese miembro en su interior. Le gusta esa sensación, le encanta que la castigue.

Cuando cambia de posición la fría olla de chocolate se vuelca gracias al traqueteo, entonces ambos sonríen divertidos, y Hinata unta a Neji en ese alimento entre dulce y amargo, comenzando a relamerse. Ahora es el turno de ella de situarse encima y hacerlo completamente suyo.

No importa que el suelo de la cocina quede completamente manchado; nada importa más que lamer todo ese chocolate que se ha esparcido por su torso, sus músculos, su rostro y su virilidad.

Su lengua delinea el contorno de sus pezones, su ombligo, esa chocolatina tan rica que tiene ahora por estómago. Con los ojos cerrados saborea esa piel que la suele enloquecer.

A Hinata le encanta el chocolate, y más si sólo es el primer plato.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Jajá! ¡Neji de chocolate, que buen postre! (Isthar babea e inunda su habitación). Supongo que esto lo escribí porque andaba medio neurotizada y pensando en cosas pervertidas. Espero que os haya gustado, a mí ya me han entrado ganas de tomarme un chocolate u.u ¡Besitos para todas y saludos!

¡Hasta dentro de poquito ^_^!


	24. Dinero

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Reza por mí porque he perdido mi fe en las guerras santas.  
El paraíso me ha sido negado porque no puedo tenerlo.  
La oscuridad se ha posado sobre mí, consume mi alma mortal.  
Todas mis virtudes sacrificadas, ¿puede el cielo ser tan cruel?__"_

(The truth beneath the rose - Within temptation)

_

* * *

_

**_24_.** _Dinero: _ Moneda corriente.

**&**

Su padre le había dado una misión, y ella tenía que obedecer. Siempre fue así, y siempre lo sería. Esta vez era la más importante y complicada de su vida, porque la llevaría a ser aceptada entre los de su clan, a no volver a ser considerada como una mujer débil; sería una prueba de valor.

Sin embargo, la heredera del clan Hyuuga, por una vez en su vida, no estaba de acuerdo con su líder; no porque la misión fuese difícil, sino porque Hinata Hyuuga nunca había matado.

Y su objetivo no era otro que Neji Hyuuga, su primo.

El por qué tenía que acabar con su vida era algo que desconocía. Sólo los miembros del clan e incluso la propia Hokage conocían los motivos, pero ella no tenía derecho... simplemente tenía la orden de cometer el asesinato y no mostrar su debilidad por una vez.

Era eso lo que le había dicho su padre en aquella reunión, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo.

No lo estaba porque ella le amaba desde que era una chiquilla.

_-No puedo hacerlo, padre. –Habló seriamente aquella vez, con voz tan decidida que muchos de los allí presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. _

_-Como parte de este clan, estás obligada. –Le había dicho su padre, sin embargo ella siguió negándose._

_-Me niego. –Respondió Hinata._

_-Entonces espera las consecuencias de tus actos. –La resolución de lo que sucedería, estaba impregnada en aquellas siete últimas palabras._

Y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sabiendo lo que sucedería de un momento a otro, resguardada en sus recuerdos y memorias.

Entonces él entró, y tan sólo unas palabras salieron de su boca:

-¿Algún deseo antes de morir? –Y ella supo lo que responder casi al momento.

-Quiero que tomes mi virginidad. –Los ojos de él se abrieron con estupor, sorprendidos-. Cumple mi único deseo antes de darme muerte.

-Está bien.

Hinata abrió su kimono, dejando su desnudez al descubierto. Su blanca, tersa e impoluta piel era como un bálsamo para los fríos ojos de aquel que iba a darle muerte.

Sin dudarlo mucho, se abalanzó hacia ella y le jaló los pechos con fuerza, lamiéndolos. En su camino de besos hasta su cuello, dejó su espada y su ropa esparcidas por el suelo.

Forzándola a posar su cuerpo sobre el suelo, le abrió las piernas con brusquedad y la penetró con toda la dureza de su virilidad.

Ella gritó débilmente, pero ahogó su llanto con ambas manos, tapándose la boca. No había placer, sólo dolor. Le sintió entrar en ella con desesperación, casi con odio. El ir y venir en su interior era doloroso, y la poca lubricación la había hecho sangrar en demasía.

Hinata llevó una de sus manos a la espalda masculina justo en el momento en que él cambiaba de posición y la situaba encima de él. Cabalgó sobre su miembro, hasta que este se vino en ella. Las lágrimas aún estaban sobre sus mejillas cuando él cayó rendido al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata Hyuuga dejó de ser la debilucha heredera de la que todos se reían. Sólo tuvo unos segundos para alcanzar la katana que él había dejado caer descuidadamente al suelo; sólo un momento para hundir la afilada hoja en su pecho, dejando libre su tibia sangre.

-Por… ¿Por qué Hinata…sama? –Preguntó él, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-La ley del más fuerte, Neji-Nisan. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de que más lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Y es que, más que el dinero, las mujeres eran la perdición de los hombres.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **Yo otra vez aquí, xD. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, creo que este capítulo fue un poco confuso, pero quien lo pille se lleva premio u.u En fin, besitos a todas y gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews, pero sobretodo por tomaros el tiempo de leer. Intentaré actualizar dentro de un rato otra vez, así que esperad más capítulos. Por cierto, esto sí se acaba en el número treinta, lo siento mucho. Sin embargo, voy a intentar hacer algo más de esta pareja.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Akasha, Flordezereso, LennaParis, Claressa, Tsukinousagi2008 y Artemisav.**

¡Hasta dentro de un rato ^_^!


	25. Escribir

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Quién te escribía a ti versos  
_

_Dime niña quién era,_

_Quién te mandaba flores, por primavera,_

_Quién cada nueve de noviembre,_

_Como siempre sin tarjeta, sí,_

_Te mandaba a ti un ramito de violetas"._

(Un ramito de violetas – Manzanita)

_

* * *

_

**_25_.** _Escribir: _Representar las palabras o las ideas con letras u otros signos trazados en papel u otra superficie.

**&**

Hacía tiempo que la señorita de la casa, Hinata Hyuuga, recibía cartas de un extraño.

Eran cartas hermosas y que hablaban de amor. No cabe decir que estaba ilusionada, y es que jamás ningún chico se había interesado por ella de aquella manera. Era cierto que su amor platónico había sido Naruto por unos años, pero lo había dado por perdido cuando se enteró de que estaba enamorado de Sakura y que ella le correspondía abiertamente.

Después de eso, perdió la felicidad, pero extrañamente y gracias a esas letras que alguien le pasaba bajo la puerta cada semana, la estaba empezando a recuperar a pasos agigantados. No sabía qué chico sería, pero estaba segura de que era un ninja, ya que no tenía problemas en entrar a la mansión.

Había pensado en espiar para ver el rostro de su amado, pero cuando casi tomaba la decisión de hacerlo, simplemente se arrepentía o el misterioso hombre desaparecía en la oscuridad sin siquiera dejarle una pista de su figura o cara.

Cada noche se preguntaba quién sería, y en sueños lo veía. Al despertar releía sus cartas y la ansiedad le recorría el pecho; quería conocerlo, sentir su calor, estar con él. Simplemente necesitaba ser suya.

Y cuando abría la puerta de su habitación cada mañana, encontraba un ramo de rosas blancas en el tatami, sin nota, sin una pista de quién era.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que Neji Hyuuga sonreía al otro lado del pasillo, escondido entre las sombras. Y es que era él quien le escribía esas cartas, quien volcaba todos sus sentimientos en el papel, quien la correspondía en cada uno de sus sentimientos. Era él quien salía cada mañana a comprar rosas frescas para su prima a la floristería.

Y sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para sorprenderla y decirle que era él quien la amaba de tal manera.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **Supongo que no me tardé mucho. Tenía esta idea desde ayer, porque me acordé de una canción en la que sucedía esto mismo, y quise hacer mi versión de los hechos. Bueno, espero que haya gustado, sin más me despido. ¡Cuidáos mucho y saludos!**  
**

¡Hasta luego ^_^!


	26. Ego

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"_No estoy solo.

Dentro de mi ser sin luz:

mi ego, mi muerte desnuda_"._

(_Adelphi UniversityGarden City, New York__ 15 de abril de 1970_)

_

* * *

_

**_26_.** _Ego: _En el psicoanálisis de Freud, instancia psíquica que se reconoce como _yo_, parcialmente consciente, que controla la motilidad y media entre los instintos del _ello_, los ideales del superyó y la realidad del mundo exterior. Exceso de autoestima.

**&**

Para él siempre fue más importante lo que pensasen; lo que dijeran a sus espaldas, y su prima lo había puesto en evidencia. Estaba aterrado por lo que fueran a decir, se sentía descontrolado, la odiaba. Su ego había caído en picado.

Por eso aquella noche entró a su habitación mientras ella leía, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Ella levantó aquella mirada blanca y la posó sobre él, pero enseguida la bajó, asustada. Su tez quedó más pálida de lo normal.

-Siento lo de hoy, Neji-Nisan, pero lo merecías. –Su voz sonó sin su típico tartamudeo. Hinata seguía sin mirarle.

Neji sólo apretó los dientes, mirándola con ojos de asesino en serie. Rápidamente, y sin aviso, la tomó por el cuello de su ropa de entrenamiento y golpeó su cuerpo contra la pared, dejándola sin respiración. Ahora se encontraba acorralada.

-¡Vamos, llora inútil! –Le gritó, con su fría mirada clavada en sus ojos-. ¿Por qué estás callada ahora, acaso no eras tan valiente hace un momento?

-No pi-pienso llorar… -Tartamudeó, con sus ojos pegados a los de Neji.

-Eres tan inútil, eres una carga. –Sus labios se acercaron a su oído. Ella sintió un escalofrío al notarlo.

Neji sonrió al ver las reacciones que causaba en su prima; después de todo no había perdido el control que solía ejercer en ella.

-Tan estúpida, una deshonra para el clan Hyuuga. –Siguió hablando, soltando palabras venenosas-. Que tú hayas nacido en la rama principal nos hace patéticos ante los demás clanes.

Vio como lo seguía mirando, mordiéndose el labio para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. Le hacía tanta gracia su estupidez.

-Eres una asquerosa paria, tu sangre está sucia por tu debilidad. –Siguió, hurgando en la herida-. Una mosquita muerta, un insulto a la raza humana. Eres la mujer más despreciable de esta familia.

Hinata seguía pálida y callada, sin nada que decir; al menos eso era lo que creía el Hyuuga.

-Eres una asquerosa y burda puta, una… –Neji no pudo seguir hablando, ya que una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla le silenció.

Con lentitud, se sobó la zona afectada, y poco a poco fue aceptando lo que había ocurrido: Ella le había golpeado. Su delicada y débil prima le había golpeado. Y él ni siquiera lo podía creer.

-Ni siquiera mereces que te preste atención. -Le habló serenamente, como muy pocas veces había oído a Hinata-. Veo que sigues siendo un egocéntrico que sólo se fija en sus problemas.

Neji se quedó allí parado, sin hacer nada, sin admitir que por esta vez, ella lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **Nuevo capítulo ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado, y yo creo que eso es lo que merecía Neji después de intentar matar a Hinata (y más ¬¬), pero bueno, ya. Buenas tardes a todas (aquí son las cinco y media, jeje) y portáos mal =)**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Akasha**

¡Hasta luego ^_^!


	27. Calor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Hace calor, hace calor,  
Yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción,  
Y que abras esa botella, y brindemos por ella  
Y hagamos el amor en el balcón"._

(Hace calor - Los Rodríguez)

_

* * *

_

**_27_.** _Calor: _Sensación que se experimenta ante una elevación de temperatura.

**&**

Están en pleno verano, y por supuesto, hace un calor de los mil demonios.

El verano significa playa, piscina, helados, salidas con los amigos. Sobretodo que ahora casi toda Konoha está de vacaciones, significa diversión asegurada. Pero para Hinata eso también significa ver a Naruto-kun más de lo habitual, significa poder mirarle en bañador, significa lucirse ante él e intentar gustarle; aunque con la rosadita pegada a sus talones todo el maldito día no puede hacer absolutamente nada.

Como cada mañana, se prepara para ir a la piscina del pueblo. Aunque parezca mentira, por orden de Tsunade-sama y debido al horrible calor que hace en verano, han construido una. Como no queda lejos de la mansión Hyuuga, su padre la deja ir, aunque con una pequeña condición:

Tiene que llevarse a Neji con ella.

Aunque normalmente lo trate bien por ser su primo, hoy sólo lo ve como un fastidioso. No sabe exactamente el motivo de su mal humor. Quizás tiene que ver con que en unos días estará con el período, o que simplemente se dio cuenta tarde de que su primo era un factor crucial en su relación con Naruto-Kun. Y es que cuando está con él, no se le acerca para nada. Es más, ningún chico se acerca.

Caminan pausadamente, sin hablar demasiado, como otros días han hecho. Sólo al llegar a la piscina intercambian algunas palabras de respeto y se dirigen a sus respectivos vestuarios.

Luego entran a la piscina como siempre; pero siempre tienen que permanecer juntos por orden de su padre.

Una completa estupidez, a los ojos de Hinata.

**&**

Ya he visto otras veces a mi prima en bañador, pero a cada vez, no puedo evitar mirar ese cuerpo espectacular que tiene, con su gran busto superior a la media y que muchas suelen envidiar.

Su vientre plano y blanco al descubierto, y sus piernas blancas torneadas; toda ella es perfecta y deseable. Sólo Ino se le puede comparar, con esos bikinis de infarto que suele llevar y que la hacen lucirse tan bien delante de los chicos.

Bueno, a mí lo único que me llama la atención es Hinata-sama, pero ella sólo está mirando a ese hipócrita de Uzumaki. ¡Cómo si no hubiera más hombres que él en el mundo!

Si supiera que se lía con todas las que puede y que ella será una más en su lista de dejarse… Igualmente yo no pienso permitir eso. Como ya le dije una vez en la fiesta de disfraces, Hinata es sólo mía, y como se atreva a ponerle un solo dedo encima se las va a ver conmigo y mis puños.

No por algo soy el genio de los Hyuuga, ¿no?

En un momento de descuido, veo que Hinata se está acercando al grupito de Naruto para saludarlos, pero en el camino se resbala y cae al suelo espatarrada. Las gritas del rubio y los demás chicos y chicas recaen sobre ella.

Me parece que voy a tener que ir a ver si se hizo daño emocional…

**&**

Sobre el césped y encima de su toalla blanca, el tono dorado que ha adquirido Neji en su cuerpo estos días de piscina, se refleja en su piel más morena y brillante.

¡Qué lindo es, que bueno está! No he podido evitar babear, transpirar e incluso mojarme cuando se ha quitado la camisa y he visto eso –Bueno, lo de mojarme es producto de mi imaginación-; en realidad me gusta, y es por eso que se me hace un fastidioso.

¡Entendedlo, a mí me gusta Naruto Uzumaki; remarco! Pero joder, desde que hizo eso en la fiesta de disfraces mi mente ha estado ideando planes descabellados para descubrir si le gusto o no, le he espiado incluso en la ducha (claro, sin llegar a ver "su cosa", como dice mi hermana).

¡Oh, Dios! Si no me apartó me acabará matando con ese aura de ángel celestial que tiene… Mejor voy a ir a saludar a Naruto y los demás, porque si no se me va a ir el santo al cielo y vamos apañados.

Lo lindo del asunto es que para acabarla de fastidiar, mis piernas acaban de fallar, y me dado cuenta ahora de que estoy espatarrada en el suelo y con un tobillo torcido. Y para acabarla de joder del todo, mi amor platónico y la rosadita de bote esa se están riendo de mí. Sólo me faltaba eso.

¡Maldita sea, que vergüenza!

Ni siquiera se han levantado a ayudarme, sólo se ríen desde su toalla. Uh… Creo que me estoy deprimiendo.

Sin embargo, como si de una película de acción se tratase, veo a mi primo corriendo hacia mí y cogerme en brazos.

¡Madre mía, ahora sí me desmayo…!

**&**

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate salido del horno, sujeta entre los brazos de su primo. Parecía que ahora toda la piscina se fijaba sólo en ellos dos, y ella nada más quería separarse de él y salir corriendo de allí.

-Vamos a volver pronto a casa hoy; hay que curarte ese tobillo. -Dice él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirando a Naruto, que se queda impactado con esa mueca por parte de Neji.

-E-Está bien Neji-Nisan... -Neji vuelve a dirigirse a la toalla, donde tumba a Hinata. Toma todas las cosas que había sobre el césped, guardándolas, y enseguida vuelve a tomar a la chica; aunque ésta se niega.

Con Hinata exclamando que puede caminar (porque puede), y Neji sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sosteniéndola firmemente, parecen una linda pareja de novios.

A pesar de que todos los que conocen a Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, ven esta escena como algo antinatural.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **De nuevo actualización. Mañana escribiré y actualizaré los tres que quedan. De verdad me agrada que dejéis reviews y leáis estas pequeñas viñetas -aunque muchas de ellas sean fantasías y la otra mitad paranoias extrañas-, y doy gracias por haberme acompañado en todos estos capítulos (creo que fueron diez días escribiendo como loca xD). ¿En fin, besitos a todas, las quiero! ¡¡Saludos!!**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Artemisav**

¡Hasta mañana ^_^!


	28. Hablar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Y si me cruzo de cara con ella  
Parece que se apaguen  
Todas las estrellas__"._

(Apagón - Estopa)

_

* * *

_

**_28_.** _Hablar: _Articular, proferir palabras para darse a entender.

**&**

Todo sucedió en un día de primavera. Lo recordaba porque los cerezos esparcían sus flores rosadas por todo el parque, y la gente sonreía, yendo de la mano con sus parejas. Como suele decirse: _"El amor estaba en el aire"._

Fue aquella vez cuando decidió confesarse a Neji Hyuuga, su primo. Sí, quizás era una extraña idea para muchos, pero para Hinata era de lo más normal, ya que desde chiquilla se había fijado mucho en él. Con los años, ese amor había crecido, convirtiéndose en algo más.

Un día antes, le citó bajo aquel árbol de Sakura al que ambos siempre iban a entrenar y esperó hasta que él llegó. Una carta había sido el método más rápido para comunicarle el día y el lugar de su cita.

Aquel día en concreto, se maquillo y se puso su mejor kimono. Sólo quería darle buena impresión, hacer que viera que se había puesto así para él. Esperó bajo los dulces cerezos a su amado, y cuando él al fin apareció no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente; siempre iba guapo, pero aquel día se veía especialmente bien.

-Ne-Neji-nisan… -Habló ella, tartamudeando; odiaba esa manía suya.

-Hinata-sama, ¿para qué quería verme? –Preguntó él, curioso.

La muchacha quedo callada un rato, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Ne-Neji-Nisan... yo... quería... -Comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.

-¿Qué quería? -Le preguntó, sin dejarla acabar la frase.

-Que-Quería decirte... que... -Hinata enrojeció de golpe e hizo una reverencia, asustada-. ¡Me gustas, Neji-san!

Neji se quedó parado; ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. La escena se veía a cámara lenta, como si nada alrededor importase.

-Hinata-sama, yo... -Le habló el chico, y entonces ella se sintió como si le hubiesen atizado con un carbón ardiente.

-Lo siento, Neji-Nisan, yo no quise incomodarte y... -Hinata salió corriendo como una flecha, pero sin embargo el brazo de su primo la agarró de una manga y la atrajo hasta él, abrazándola.

Se quedaron así durante tanto tiempo que les pareció infinito. Ella estaba roja como un tomate, aunque sorprendida por aquella reacción tan extraña por parte de su primo. Él, sin embargo, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía.

-Hinata-sama, a mí también.

Cuando Hinata pudo separarse de él, ambos se miraron intensamente unos segundos, para luego acercar lentamente sus labios y fundirse en un tierno beso.

La figura recortada de una pareja besándose en primavera, quedó estampada en el bello paisaje, haciendo una combinación perfecta.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hey! ¿Cómo estáis? Bien, vine de nuevo y antes de tiempo. Este capítulo fue muy tranquilo, la verdad me gusta lo dulce, aunque muy medido. Y es que en parte, hoy me pasaron cosas demasiado lindas (espero que duren los buenos días), así que tenía que endulzar a más personas. Ale, espero que os haya gustado; lo hice con toda mi buena fe, y espero que no haya sido demasiado pasteloso, je. ¡En fin, besitos para todas y saludos! **  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Miyako_Hyuuga1912**

¡Hasta mañana ^_^!


	29. Necesidad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"Oh no, not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the man who sold the world" _

_(The man who sold the world - Nirvana)  
_

_

* * *

_

**_29_.** _Necesidad: _ Impulso irresistible que hace que las causas obren infaliblemente en cierto sentido.

**&**

Una y otra vez volvían a ese bosque donde lo hicieron por primera vez, y cobijados entre los matorrales eran el uno del otro una vez más. Mientras se acariciaban y despojaban de sus ropas, revivían una vez más aquella primera vez en que guiados por el odio y la pasión se sumieron en un juego que fue demasiado complicado para ambos; se acabaron por enredar en sus miradas, y los besos fueron inevitables.

Recordaron aquella vez en que fueron el uno del otro por primera vez, y en silencio se dijeron todo lo que se necesitaban; por sólo con una mirada a los ojos lo sabían todo del otro.

Y de nuevo, cuando salieron del bosque, reconfortados por aquella sensación que los solía unir, oyeron los gritos de un niño provenientes de la casa.

-¡Mami, papi! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? –Preguntó un pequeño, corriendo hacia la joven y sonriente mujer; su expresión era dulce.

-Asuntos de mayores, hijo. –Dijo el hombre, más bien frío y de porte noble. Luego tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo subió a sus hombros. El niño simplemente chilló alegremente.

Tomados de la mano, Neji y Hinata hicieron el camino hasta su casa, dichosos con sólo sentir el sol en su piel, y sabiendo que su unión había servido de algo en el avance del clan Hyuuga. El souke y el bouke ya no existían, simplemente estaban ellos dos y su hijo.

El futuro avanzaba, sonriéndoles.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **No, no os preocupéis. No es una enfermedad que actualice tan rápido, sólo un vicio. Igual no me puedo dormir, (por cosas que ahora no vienen al caso), y me encanta escribir y traeros actualizaciones express, así que el mundo hoy parece más guay (sigo con la vena de estupidez suprema). En fin, me voy yendo. ¡Según como me dé, dentro de un rato vuelvo a actualizar!**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**black-sky-666**

¡Hasta luego ^_^!


	30. Sueño

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Tabla 30 vicios para la comunidad "30 vicios" de LJ.

* * *

**The Vice

* * *

**

_"For now I'm feeling fine,  
Drank poison liked the sign  
Now touch the greatest fear,  
Impaired to look sincere__". _

_(The vice - Sonata Arctica)  
_

_

* * *

_

**_30_.** _Sueño: _Representarse en la fantasía imágenes o sucesos mientras se duerme.

**&**

Despertó, removiéndose entre las sábanas. Incorporándose lentamente, se llevó una mano a la frente y se secó el sudor que le chorreaba. Estaban en pleno verano, así que era normal.

Pero lo que la había despertado no era una simple pesadilla, sino un sueño muy real. Una mezcla extraña de sucesos, que iban desde lo más irreal, pasando por lo sádico, y llegando a lo romanticón, para finalizar en las palabras sexuales más malsonantes.

Y lo más extraño de todo, es que los protagonistas de tales escenas era ella y Neji.

Un bulto a su lado se removió, y la voz de su _"primo"_ salió de entre las sábanas.

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata-chan? -Preguntó, incorporándose en la cama.

-Nada importante, sólo tuve un sueño extraño. -Respondió ésta, girándose a mirarlo.

-Es curioso, a mí me pasó lo mismo. -Neji se frotó los ojos, tratando de evadir el sueño que le había embargado segundos antes.

Hinata sonrió, y le preguntó: -¿Podrías contármelo? No creo que pueda dormir ahora.

Y así Neji comenzó a contarle todo lo que había soñado, y por raro que parezca, sus sueños parecían igual a los suyos en muchas situaciones.

-¿Qué clase de mente tenemos para soñar cosas tan sádicas como esas, Neji-kun? -Preguntó su prima, algo asustada por lo que le acababa de decir Neji. ¿Cómo así que ella le había cortado su _"eso"_ y se había bebido su sangre?

-Eso es porque no viste cuando te cogí en el baño. -Hinata enrojeció levemente al oír el tono malicioso en la voz de su primo-. Bueno, pensándolo bien, eso no está tan alejado de la realidad...

Hinata le intentó golpear para que se callara, pero él la evadió y la abrazó.

-Te volviste tan enojona, primita -Le dijo dulcemente al oído-. Ese no es el sueño que más me gustó.

-¿Y cuál fue entonces? -La joven frunció levemente el ceño.

El Hyuuga no tardó en contestar, acentuando más su sonrisa.

-Fue uno en el que estábamos casados, y aparecía un lindo niño. -Hinata no supo si respiró en el momento en que él dijo esas palabras.

Simplemente se escondió en su pecho y suspiró; enseguida sonrió, deseando que aquel sueño se hiciese realidad.

Y así, abrazados, ambos volvieron a recostarse y poco a poco se durmieron, esperando que poco a poco, todas sus metas fueran alcanzadas, y pudiesen volver todos -o casi todos- los sueños que habían tenido en la más pura realidad.

**&**

**The end**

* * *

_**Dedicatoria:** _

_Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga **Esther**, que ahora está en el Hospital operándose. Espero de todo corazón que le esté yendo bien, quiero verla pronto; es una niña adorable (aunque ya casi tiene sus veinte años xD). _

_Que lo sepas, esta historia va para ti ^_^ _

_También quiero dar las gracias a todas las lindas lectoras que me dejaron sus reviews, ánimos, comentarios, me pusieron en favoritos o en alertas; las adoro. _

_Y sus nombres son: _

_**Flordezereso, Okashira Janet, Sweet Hyuuga, Star Flowers, Akasha, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Artemisav, LennaParis, Black-Sky-666, Hinata Hibiki, Vampiritha de la arena, Tsuki-chan, Tsukinousagi2008, Claressa, Mari-chan Uchiuga y Doncella Horny, Twilight light Kira, GrimTales, hazumi uchiha, Maeda Ai, Darkangel Konyta, Mistakes doll, Lookita, kitsune1818 y Gael1611. (Creo que nombré a todos xD)**_

_Creo que eso es todo, espero verlas en próximos fics ^_^__**  
**_

**Nota: **Bueno, llegó la hora del adiós, porque así es, esto ya se acabó T_T. Realmente nunca terminé un fic tan largo, por lo que estoy muy contenta, pero por otro lado me siento triste de no volver a escribir _"The Vice"_; fue una muy buena experiencia. Me ha encantado tener a unas lectoras tan lindas como vosotras y que me dierais tantos ánimos para seguir, y sobretodo por tomaros el tiempo de leer. Así que teniendo personas que me animen y mi inspiración de mi parte, no dudéis que habrá más NejiHina prontito. ^_^

Se despide una escritora compulsiva.

_~ **Istharneko **~**  
**_


End file.
